Love of Time
by Serpentine-Moon
Summary: Ginny is sent to the past on a mission for the Order, but she finds much more than a horcrux...written preDH.  Set before the marauders and lily's 7th year.
1. Mission

This is the disclaimer and summary for this and all future chapters: I don't own anything and that includes money.

Summary: Ginny gets sent on a mission for the order and finds more than just a horcrux waiting.Written pre-DeathlyHallows.

Please review, thank you.

Chapter 1

Mission

Ginny threw a roll at Ron, frowning at his immaturity. "Honestly, you're acting like a three year old." she sighed. Harry laughed.

"Come on, Gin. Have a sense of humor." he said. She frowned at him.

"You're just as bad as him, Potter. I swear, you men get stupider every day." she got up and walked up to her room. They were, once again, staying at Grimmauld Place. Fleur and Bill's wedding had recently been finished and they were at dinner. Everyone would go off every now and then and was always forgiven.

Ginny had grown more protective of people since the battle at Hogwarts and had packed several potions and muggle weapons for the trio. She'd made "safety packs" for everyone she knew and Luna had helped her to get potions to put in them.

Ginny got up to her room and walked around slowly before pulling on a cloak and stuffing a few galleons in her pockets. She went down to the kitchen and, before anyone could ask her about her intentions, flooed to Diagon Alley. She came out in her brothers' joke shop.

"Hey, Gin. What...brings...you..." Ginny ignored Fred and George and walked right out, hearing a faint, "The nerve."

Ginny went into Olivanders Wand Emporium and went up to the front desk. "Ah, Miss weasley. Eight inches, Cherry Wood, Unicorn hair, Crushed basilisk scale, and griffin feather. Quite a powerful wand. What brings you here, madame?" he smiled pleasantly.

"I'm sure you've heard the rumors of the war. It doesn't do if I cannot defend myself. I need an unregistered wand for defensive purposes. Please, Mr. Olivander. I just need it so I'll be okay with my family being so unprotected." she said, giving him a teary face.

"Miss Weasley, I know you are Gryffindor and this is the only reason I trust you. Do not tell anyone I have paid you such a favor." he said. She nodded and he pulled out a very nice looking wand. "Hold out your wand." he said. Ginny obeyed. He waved his wand over hers and then went to a row of boxes. He pulled out one and handed it to her. "This is an exact replica of your normal wand except for being registered. I will not make you another. Now, hurry and go." he said. Ginny slipped the second wand under her robes and put her normal wand into it's normal sheathe on her outer thigh. She pulled out a handfull of galleons. "No need, no need. Just do your best to not get caught." he said, smiling. Ginny nodded and left. She went to the new bookstore, Calthecs Books-A-Palooza and went into the back, searching for a spellbook. Finding the book of offensive and defensive curses and jynxes, she paid and left, flooeing back to Number 12 through Fred and Georges fireplace. It was the only fireplace connected to the house.

Harry was the only one left in the kitchecn. "Where'd you go?" he asked angrily, standing and pulling her into a protective hug.

"I went to Diagon Alley. Don't have a cow. I know you're worried but I'd have contacted you if something had gone wrong." she smiled. She went up to the livingroom and saw Tonks and Lupin. "Hey." she smiled.

"Ginevra." Lupin smiled.

"Professor, I've told you to call me Ginny." she sighed.

"Ginny, I've told you to call me Remus." he said. She rolled her eyes and Tonks laughed.

"Oh, yes, Gin, Minerva wanted to see you as soon as you could get to Hogwarts. She requested you meet her within the week."

"Um, okay." Ginny nodded. She went up to her room and pulled off the cloak, then her normal wand, placing them both in her trunk. She re-braided her hair and changed into a set of comfortable muggle clothes. The bnlue jeans were tight around her legs and butt, but not uncomfortably so, and were perfectly sized. The green tank top went a little past the top of her jeans and brought out the green in her emerald eyes. The black, high-heeled boots she was wearing made her about four inches taller. Lastly, she put her new wand in her thigh-sheathe.

She went back to the kitchen and looked at Harry. He frowned curiously. "Yes?"

"I need a lift to Hogsmeade. McGonogall wanted to see me." she said, a pleading innocent look adorning her adorable features. Harry sighed.

"Fine, but I wanna come to Hogwarts with you." he said.

"Don't be silly, I'm going in through the Shrieking Shack." she shrugged.

"How'd you find out...nevermind. I'm going to Hogwarts." he said. Ginny rolled her eyes.

Harry pulled her under his cloak and they went outside. He held her closely and there was a tight, squeezing feeling. They were suddenly outside the Shrieking Shack. Ginny pulled the cloak off and they went in and took the secret passage to Hogwarts. Ginny reached out and touched the knot-hole before walking out. Harry followed her, all the way up to McGonogall's office. The gargoyles were already seperated, showing the staircase up. Ginny went up and knocked on the door, leaving Harry outside.

"Come in." McGonogall called. Ginny went in.

"Tonks said you wanted to see me." she said. McGonogall sat in the chair behind her desk. Ginny sat and looked around at all of the sleeping portraits. Professor Dumbledore's was watching her sadly. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Miss Weasley, do you want to help Mr. Potter on his mission?" she asked. Ginny straightened in her chair immediately.

"Of course, Professor." she said.

"And how would you feel, going back in time to retrieve a...one of what he's searching for?" McGonogall asked, her tone careful.

"Anything to end the war, professor." Ginny nodded.

"Even if you could not return?" Mcgonogall nearly whispered. Ginny looked at her questioningly. "All of the time-turners were damaged in the battle in the ministry. There is only one left and it only goes back."

"I...what will I tell my family?" Ginny asked. McGonogall looked at her, surprised.

"Will? You're going to do it?"

"Of Course. Anything." Ginny nodded.

"Thank you, Miss Weasley." McGonogall smiled. Ginny nodded. "Uh, you will tell your family good bye and explain this mission to the trio. You will tell the trio that the object you're locating will be in Number 12 in the pantry and that you will leave it there for them to find. You will be staying with the Potter's, they'll let you once I write you a letter. Give the Marauder's, the Potter's, and Lily the truth but no one else. Do you understand me?" she asked. Ginny nodded. "Good. Now...you should probably go home and tell your family. I'll contact you again by the end of the week to give you the turner. When you get to Hogwarts, tell Dumbledore only that you are enrolling because the Dark Lord had killed your family. He will have you sorted dicreetly and you will make friends with people and go about your business as normal. You will be briefed further before you depart." she said. Ginny nodded and stood. She left and frowned, seeing Harry laying at the bottom of the stairs. She ran down the steps and kneeled next to him.

"Harry?" she shook him. His eyes opened.

"I'm fine, just napping." he chuckled. He sat up. "So, what'd she want?"

"I'll tell everyone when we get home. Or...I'll tell you and the other two everything. I'm telling the family the bare minimum." she said. They walked back to Hogsmeade and he pulled the cloak around both of them again. In a squeeze of a second, they were in front of Number 12. They went inside and pulled off the cloak.

"Gin...are you going to be okay?" he asked slowly.

"I'll be fine. I'll tell everyone after dinner." she said, walking up to her room. She looked around and packed up a few things, leaving out mostly muggle clothes. She locked the door and began practicing spells with her new, unregistered wand. Now she could work without the ministry catching her. She put her wand back in it's sheathe when she heard Mrs. Weasley call for dinner.

In the kitchen, Harry sat next to Ginny and asked her if she was okay. She told him she was and then they began to eat. Mrs. Weasley pointed out Ginny's quiet behavior near the end of dinner. Lupin looked at Ginny and frowned. "Ginevra?" he asked.

"Um...well, now's as good a time as any." Ginny sighed. She stood. "Professor McGonogall doesn't want me telling all of you everything, but...she's sending me back in time and...there's no way for me to get back." she said. The table was quiet.

"Ginny...what do you mean, no way to get back?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

Ginny hesitated.

"The time turner is the last working one left from the battle at the ministry and it only goes back in time." Ginny said. Harry stood.

"I went with you, how could you not tell me?" he asked, hurt. Ginny sighed.

"Harry, sit down." Lupin said. Harry looked at him. "I said sit down." he repeated. Harry obeyed. "When are you leaving?" he asked calmly.

"McGonogall said I would be given the turner within the week..."

"Week?" Harry interrupted.

"Yes, week, now shut-up!" Ginny snapped. Harry paled at that. She had never yelled at him before, at least, not so hatefully. "This is all to help you win, so be grateful, Potter!" she barked. He nodded quickly. "Now, as I was saying. I'll be given the turner within the week, so I'll probably leave the day after I get it. I'm going to be staying with a good family in the past and I get to hang out with the Marauders. I'm going to be finishing school there." she said quietly. She went up to her room and locked the door. Several minutes later, there was a nerveous knock on the door.

"Ginevra."

"Come in, professor." she sighed, sitting up from where she'd been lying on the floor. Lupin walked in and looked at her. He sat down next to her after closing the door.

"I remember when you came to the past. It was our seventh year. Lily had just begun dating James over summer and Sirius had fallen into a deep depression. You belong there, I promise you'll be happy. I always did wonder who the ex boyfriend you dumped was." he smiled. Ginny laughed.

"Am I...alive...here? In this time?" she frowned. He went somber.

"No, Ginevra, sadly you are not. Come on, be happy. The future is not set in stone, even when you're travelling to the past." he said. Ginny nodded. "Besides, you need to tell the trio the rest of your mission." he said. She nodded tiredly and stood, following him out the door. They went to Harry and Ron's room and saw Hermione sitting next to Ron. Harry looked at them when they came in.

"There's more that only the three of you can know. I'm going back to find a horcrux because you won't be able to find it. I'm supposed to tell the marauders and Lily the truth when I get there." she said. She saw the question forming in Harry's mind. "Including your father, yes. I'm actually supposed to stay with your grandparents." she said. He just looked at her, shocked. "Harry, I'm sorry I yelled at you, but it was hard enough telling everyone. I'll tell your parents about you if that's what you're concerned about. I'll show them pictures and everything. I know you're a bit upset as well because you don't get to go, but that would kind-of destroy the purpose. I'll leave the horcrux in the pantry on the topmost shelf." she said.

Harry stood in front of Ginny. He hugged her quickly. "I'm sorry, Ginny. I just...I thought I would at least have one friend not so involved in the war." he sighed. She smiled.

"Like you could keep me from giving Voldy a Bat Bogey hex." she laughed. He chuckled and nodded. "So, still friends?" she asked. He nodded.

"Still friends." he said. Hermione smiled.

"So, Ginny, which marauder will you nail first?" she asked. Lupin blushed and Ginny sputtered, red. "Professor, you're blushing." Hermione teased. Harry covered his eyes.

"GROSS!" he said.

"I'm going...just going." Ginny said. She went down to the livingroom and saw Tonks patting Mrs. Weasley's back awkwardly. "Mum, are you okay?" she sighed. Mrs. Weasley jumped up and wiped her eyes before turning to Ginny.

"Baby, h-how are you?" she smiled. Ginny hugged her.

"I'll miss you, too, mum. Please don't cry."


	2. Arriving

Chapter 2

Arriving

Ginny looked at the package Professor McGonogall handed her and sighed, nodding. She went to the livingroom of Grimmauld Place with her trunk. It held a new set of robes, her registered wand, a few bags of galleons as a parting present from her dear twin brothers (along with an assortment of emergency potions they'd invented), spellbooks, her broom, and regular clothes. Everyone was waiting. Harry hugged her and sighed.

"Gonna miss you tons, Gin." he said. She smiled.

"Do you have what I asked for?" she asked. He put a small bag into her pocket discreetly.

"You'll do great." he said. She moved on, hugging everyone else. Finally, she came to her mother. They hugged and McGonogall gave her the letter for the Potter's.

"Can you apparate?" McGonogall asked.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Apparate to Godric's Hollow and then use the time-turner. It's set to take you as soon as you put it on." she said. Ginny nodded. She hugged everyone quickly once more before letting McGonogall put the disillusionment charm on her. She went outside and apparated to Godric's Hollow. She looked at the empty lot that had once been the Potter's house and took the disillusionment charm offof herself. She pulled out the time turner and put it around her neck. She vanished in the storm of time.

Ginny blinked and looked around. She was in front of a glorious house that looked about as large, yet less terrifying, as Malfoy Manor. She went to the front door and knocked. A teenage boy answered it. "Yes?" he frowned.

"Hello, James. I need to speak to your parents." she said. He frowned and a woman came into view. She looked at Ginny curiously and Ginny gave her the note from McGonogall. She read over it and looked at the time-turner. "I'm sorry to impose, but it's a matter of life and death." she said. Mrs. Potter smiled, shaking her head.

"It's quite alright, Miss Weasley." she opened the door farther.

"Just Ginny, please, I am going to be seeing a lot of you." Ginny smiled. Mrs. Potter smiled sweetly. "Harry..." she whispered.

"Hmm?" Mrs. Potter asked.

"Nothing...your grandson has your smile." she said. James held up his hands as if to object.

"Grandson? What's going on?!" he demanded. Mrs. Potter handed him the note.

"Lead her up to a spare bedroom and get her set up." she said. James read the note and nodded mutely.

"When Padfoot gets here, tell him to come up. He'd like to meet a time-traveller." he said. He led Ginny up the stairs and opened the door to a very cozy-looking room. "So, you're here why?" he asked. She set her trunk down at the foot of the bed.

"To help your son kill Voldemort." she said. He frowned.

"I don't have a son."

"I'm from the future where, unfortunately, your son has no parents. He's trying to kill voldemort. I don't feel like telling the story more than once, so can it wait until Lily, Remus, Sirius,the traitor, and you are all here?" she sighed.

"Traitor?" he asked.

"Wormtail is the reason your son is an orphan. You know, he grew up with Lily's sister's family? For the first eleven years of his life, he was made to live in the cupboard under the stairs because he did accidental magic." she said. He leaned against the wall.

"What can I do to keep it from happening?"

"Harry only asked me to bring you this." she said. She pulled the small bag from her pocket. He smiled slightly, taking it.

"Harry...Lily probably picked his name." he said. He opened it and looked at the first picture on a stack of many. Harry in his quidditch uniform, holding the snitch. He smiled and a choked laugh escaped his lips. "He plays seeker?"

"Got to start playing his first year. He thought you'd be proud." she smiled. James laughed. "He's only lost one game. And that was because dementors looking for Sirius attacked on the pitch." she said. He looked at her, wide eyed.

"Why were they after Sirius?" he asked.

"Pettigrew framed him for leaking you, Lily, and Harry's location to Voldemort. He spent thirteen years in Azkaban for it. He was never quite right in the head. Still a bit flirtatious with anything in a dress." she said. James nodded.

"Pettigrew, gone. Understood." he said. She sighed. Then a tall shadow fell over her and James.

"Prongs, you have Lily finally and you get another one?" a voice teased. Ginny jumped up and looked at Sirius Black.

"Remus was right. You are worse when you're younger." she smiled. He frowned, looking at James.

"Prongs, strange girl is who?" he asked. James smiled and held a picture up to Sirius of Harry, Hermione, Ron, Luna, and Ginny. They were all smiling and laughing in front of the lake. "Who are they? Is that you and this girl?" Sirius asked.

"That's my son." James smiled. Sirius looked closer in the picture.

"Your son? But..."

"I'm from the future." Ginny held up the time turner. Sirius looked at her in awe. "It's good to see you alive again." she said. He frowned.

"Yeah, like I'll believe you." he said. James made a sound halfway between a sob and a laugh and choked. Ginny and Sirius looked at the letter he was reading.

_Dear Dad and Mum,_

_Hi. I'm Harry. I don't know what to say...ha. sixteen years of wanting to say anything and when the time comes I can't. Just my luck. Well, I'm just turned 17 and I'm about to go start killing Voldemort's horcruxes and, eventually, him with my best friends, Hermione and Ron. Ginny is Ron's little sister. We're, unfortunately, having to miss our 7th year at Hogwarts, however. How are you? Did you like the broom I have? Sirius got it for me when my first one crashed into the Whomping Willow in my third year. Tell Sirius I said hi, and I really miss him. The Black house is really boring, but he already knew that. Tell mum I love her. Love you, too, dad._

_Harry James Potter_

Ginny smiled and Sirius frowned. "Why'd I give some kid a broom?"

"Because he's your godson. Are we to expect Lily and Remus today?" she asked. James stood and put the stuff from Harry in his bedside table.

"Yeah, they'll be here soon. Pettigrew couldn't come." he said. Ginny sat on the bed.

"So...what's your name, witch?" Sirius asked.

"My name, Sirius, is Ginny Weasley. You can call me ma'am if you're going to be so rude about it." she said.

"Weasley? Oh...are you related to Arthur and Molly?"

"Yes, they're my mum and dad." she frowned.

"What's wrong with you?" Sirius asked, genuinely concerned. Ginny shook her head and smiled falsely.

"It's nothing." she lied. He frowned but didn't have the chance to object. Remus and Lily ran in. Lily hugged James and kissed him, beaming. Then she saw Ginny, whom stood immediately.

"Who's she, James?" Lily asked, a slightly annoyed tone in her voice.

Ginny blushed, realising what Lily meant.

"No, no, no. I don't like him like that! He's all yours, trust me." Ginny made a face. James opened his mouth to object.

"Then who are you?" Lily asked, voice calmer.

"I'm Ginny, I time-travelled here to help defeat Voldemort." Ginny said. She saw Remus' shocked expression. "Hello, professor." she smiled. He frowned.

"Professor? But...how much do you know about us?" he asked.

"Plenty. You're Remus Lupin, a were-wolf, you were attacked as a child by Greyback. You hate when I call you professor but it's all I've ever called you." she said.

"How do you know that stuff?" he demanded.

"I told you, I time-travelled here. I'm from twenty years in the future." Ginny sighed. Lily giggled.

"Are James and I still together?" she smiled.

"You're dead. But you were married. And you have a very handsome son with a hero complex." she smiled. Lily frowned and James smiled, getting the pictures and handing them to her. She looked through them, smiling.

"Oh, James, he looks just like you." she smiled.

"Except his eyes, he has your eyes." James smiled. Lily blushed. Sirius made a gagging sound and Ginny giggled.

"Be still my rising vomit." Sirius said.

"Be nice, Siri, they're in love." she hit his arm lightly, smiling. He looked at her a second, then went to the closet. "So, Lily, how much do you know about the Marauders?"

Lily pulled away from James, frowning. "They don't tell me anything about it." she said. Ginny smiled.

"Well, first off, they..." Ginny was silenced with three hands covering her mouth, Remus, James, and Sirius all looking shocked.

"Meeting...Lily, my love, please wait here." James said quickly as they pulled Ginny out of the room. On the top floor, they released her.

"What, don't you have a Marauders Map for your own houses?" she smiled.

"How do you know about the map?" Sirius hissed.

"My twin brothers, Fred and George, stole it from Flich's office and gave it to Harry in his third year. He loaned it to me a few times." she shrugged.

"Why was my son sneaking out of school?" James frowned.

"To go to Hogsmeade. Petunia and Vernon didn't sign his permission form." she said. Sirius looked thoughtful.

"How am I in the future?" he asked. Ginny frowned.

"Siri...you were in Azkaban for thirteen years and then you died fighting in a battle at the ministry." she said quietly.

"Why was I in Azkaban?" he asked.

"Wormtail framed you. He made it seem like you had turned the Potter's in to Voldemort when it was him." she said. The look on Sirius' face fell and lost all childhood.

"But...I would never...James, you know I wouldn't..." he began.

"I know, padfoot, it's okay." James said. Ginny frowned.

"I bet your son hated me." Sirius said.

"Not after he learned the truth. He saw Pettigrew, whom was supposed to be dead, on the map. Then Professor Lupin-er-Remus, confiscated it when Harry got caught with it by Professor Snape..."

"Slimy Snivellus? They're letting him teach?" Sirius asked.

"I'll explain further later. But through the stories, Lily is going to learn a lot about the Marauders. Like the secret passage behind the big witches hump and the passage from the Whomping willow to the Shrieking Shack. All about what Voldemort's done since he's been trying to get back to life." she said. Sirius sighed.

"Well, as whipped as she has James, she'd have learned about it soon anyways." he shrugged. They went back down to the room and saw Lily looking out the window. "Come on, red."

"Don't call me red!" Ginny and Lily unisoned. They looked at each other and laughed.

"He used to call me red before...well." Ginny shrugged. Sirius made a dead expression on his face, his arms crossed over his chest. "Very funny, butthead. Be serious. None of you can ever reveal future information to anyone. Swear."

"Sure, sure, swear." Sirius said.

"Pinky swear it, all of you." she demanded. They all joined pinky's and nodded. "Great. First of all. Harry James Potter was born July 31, 1983 to Lily and James Potter. His godfather was Sirius Black, of course. When he was one, the Potter's had to go into hiding to protect Harry from Voldemort, whom wanted him dead. There had been a prophecy and it said...well, it basically said either harry killed Voldemort or Voldemort killed Harry. In the beginning, Sirius was the Secret Keeper. But, he convinced the two of you that no one would suspect Wormtail. It was faith in a childhood friend. None of you knew Wormtail was a traitor. On Halloween, Voldemort came. James sent Lily with Harry farther into the house in the hopes of defending them. He died.

"Voldemort followed Lily, offered her the chance to live if she gave Harry up. She died defending Harry. When Voldemort rounded on Harry, the magic Lily had used by defending him out of love wouldn't let him be killed by Voldemort. So, the Avada rebounded and hit Voldemort. Sirius got to the house to visit and found it in ruins. Dumbledore sent Hagrid to retrieve Harry and he got there about the same time as Sirius. Sirius gave him some flying bike and Hagrid flew Harry to Privet Drive as Sirius went to find Wormtail. Harry spent the next ten years under the stairs and Sirius spent the next twelve in Azkaban. It caused a royal stink when he escaped. Harry went around most of the year thinking a serial killer was after him...well, another serial killer.

"Voldemort had tried to kill him twice more. In his first year, Voldemort tried to get a stone thing that would make him young forever or something. And the next year, my first year, the Chamber of Secrets was opened. Voldemort was using a student to try to kill muggle born children. He only managed to petrify them. Well, the student told Voldemort, or Tom Marvolo Riddle, jr., about Harry and ,when Harry tried to save the student, it was a trap. Tom tried to get the bailisk to kill him and failed. Twelve and he killed a basilisk and pulled Godric Gryffindor's sword from the sorting hat.

"In his third year, he met Sirius, flew on a hippogriff's back, time travelled, learned to make a patronous, care of Remus, and helped save Siri from dementors. His fourth year, he competed in the triwizard tournamet as a plot from one of the deatheaters. He nearly died and Voldemort was reborn. His fifth year, he got sent to court for magic outside of school and tried to learn occlumency, but he's not level-headed enough. He lost Sirius that year, they had gotten really close. In his sixth year, Dumbledore took him out to find horcruxes. At the end of the year, when they were looking for one, they found a fake. When they got back to Hogwarts, Snape and Draco Malfoy, Harry's school nemesis, were waiting. Draco had been given the job to kill Dumbledore. In the end, he couldn't, so Snape did.

"Over summer, Harry visited the Dursley's home one more time and attended my oldest brother, Bill's, wedding. After that, it was all just hanging out in Sirius' house. Harry, Ron and Hermione were set to leave to find the rest of the horcruxes right after I left. Ron and Hermione are his best friends and Ron is one of my brothers. I'm here to get a horcrux for Harry and leave it somewhere he can find it. Any questions?"

"Yes. Why can't you just take it back to Harry?" James asked.

"Right. In the battle at the ministry, when Siri died, all of the time-turners were damaged. This was the last one and it was still damaged. It only goes back in time." Ginny said. They nodded.

"So you gave up everything to help Harry?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, it's no big deal. You told me you remembered meeting me and that I had fun in the past. That I helped people. That's good enough for me." she shrugged. They heard a snore and looked at the wall to see Sirius fake snoring. "Do you have to be so mean, Siri? You're a lot nicer after Azkaban, you know?" she shot. He frowned at her.

"You just don't have a sense of humor." he said.

"You just don't have a sense of responsibility." she snapped.

"Oh, and little miss spill the futures secrets does?"

"I'm doing this to save lives, you're immature because you hate your family and want to embaress them into disowning you. And, yes, I know they're morons and your baby brother is planning on joining Voldemort, but that should give you reasons to be more mature, not less. You should be taking your brother under your wing, teaching him that blood doesn't matter. My family is pureblood and we aren't snotty bastards, teach him to be like you. Don't stand idly by while he signs his own death warrant." she growled. He looked at her, surprised, and sat down.

"And were you the one from the chamber?" he spat. Ginny frowned, leaning against the wall. They were glaring daggers at each other and the air between them was crackling with hot electricity that could fry an egg. Lily, James, and Remus exchanged glances.


	3. Old Time Living

Chapter 3

Old Time Living

Ginny woke and went downstairs. She'd spoken to Dumbledore already and had been sorted, of course, into Gryffindor. The Potter's had taken her and James to Diagon alley already as well and he'd gotten his head-boy badge. "Good morning, Mrs. Potter, Mr. Potter, James." she smiled. They all grreted her with warm smiled. In only three weeks, they had learned to treat her as a member of the family. "So, what's going on?" she smiled.

"Lily, Sirius, and Remus are coming over. We were gonna play a little five person quidditch, if you're up for it, slowpoke?" he smirked.

"I'll make you eat your words, James." she said. He laughed, handing her a bowl of oatmeal.

An hour later, she was wearing a pair of worn-looking muggle jeans and a green tank top-dress that went down a bout halfway between her hips and knees. Lily and Remus had gotten there already and they were sitting on the front steps with their brooms. "What kind of broom is that?" James asked lazily.

"A Nimbus 2001. Harry got it for me as an early birthday present." she shrugged. Lily smiled.

"Were you and Harry dating?" she asked.

"I had a crush on him when I was younger, the whole hero thing. We dated for, like, a month, but it didn't work out. No big deal for either of us, it was the only possible outcome." Ginny shrugged, bored.

"Does he date often?" James asked.

"No, he doesn't. He took a date to the ball in his fourth year, but only because he couldn't find another date. He didn't really want to go. Then there was Cho in his fifth year but she was crying half the time and complaining he hung out with Hermione the other half. She was a banshee on wheels."

"Are we talking about you?" Sirius asked, walking up. Ginny pulled her wand out. "Oh, and she wants the ministry to throw the book at her."

"Who said it's a registered wand?" Ginny spat. Lily smiled.

"Can you two lovebirds cease fighting long enough to play quidditch with us?" she asked. Ginny and Sirius glared daggers at her, then Ginny jumped up.

"I call seeker." she said. They all went to the lot and James and Ginny flew up on opposite sides of a drawn-on circle. Remus sat on the sidelines and Lily and Sirius were fighting over what team they were on.

"Prongs, tell the female that she's on the twerps team!" Sirius ordered. James looked between his best friend and his girlfriend.

"Um...well, Sirius, Lily, um..." he looked at Ginny for help.

"Mutt, suck it up and let her play on her boyfriends team." Ginny sighed. Sirius lunged at her and they began rolling on the ground, yelling at each other.

"Don't call me mutt, twerp!"

"Don't call me twerp, mutt!"

"I'm gonna hex you so bad..." he began. Ginny reached into her pocket and pulled out a dark powder. She threw it down and ran out of the smoke pit. When it cleared, Sirius was left coughing and sputtering.

"You moron, you're so slow in the draw. I bet that's not the only thing you're slow at." she said coldly. She walked off.

"Damnit, Sirius, what'd you go and upset her for?" James sighed, getting off his broom. Sirius stood.

"She started it. Acting so superior, calling me mutt. Where does she get off?" he asked, pissed.

"Well, maybe she expects to be treated better than an object." Lily said.

"I don't treat her like an object!" Sirius objected.

"Well, you certainly aren't nice enough to say you treat her like a human. Don't you think she's having a hard time? She left everything she knew on the promise she would be happy and you try your best to make her miserable. Honestly, you're terrible." Remus snapped.

"You just say that because you have a crush on her for accepting you so easily! Like no one sees that you're a needy old fool!" Sirius snapped. James stepped up to bat.

"Sirius, you know he's not trying to make you look bad, but...Ginny does deserve better than that from all of us, especially you." he said.

"She's even turned you against me? Fine! What, you expect me to apologize to her?!"

"It would be a nice start to proving her wrong about how indifferent you are about kindness." James said. They looked around and saw Remus was gone. Sirius swore and went toward the direction Ginny had gone. He saw Ginny crying on Remus' shoulder.

"...want to be mean to him , I don't know. He's the only one of you I cared about that died. Lily and James died before I could know them and you're still there. It's wierd to see him alive and so mean when he was always so kind and I've missed him. He was the only one of you I grieved and I try to respect him but he just makes it so damned impossible. How can I respect a man like that?" she sobbed.

"Well, I know Sirius can be a bit pigheaded but, believe it or not, he respects you for accepting this mission you have. He told me so himself. He just doesn't like people to think they're better than him..."

"I don't!"

"I know, but he doesn't. He's just not used to you. Trust me, by the time Hogwarts starts, you'll be good friends."

"What if I don't want to be friends with him?" Ginny asked quietly. Sirius frowned and walked back to where Lily and James were.

"She doesn't want to be friends with me, I'm just some old, dead relic to her." he spat. James frowned.

Back with Remus and Ginny, he was holding her at arms length. "What do you mean, don't wanna be friends?"

"Well, I like him." she muttered. Remus smiled, then laughed.

"That explains everything." he said. They went back up to the others and saw Sirius had left. "Where's he go?" Remus asked.

"He said he heard Ginny say she didn't want to be his friend and she thought he was a relic, then he left." James said.

"I didn't mean it like that!" Ginny objected.

"It's a pretty one-sided comment!" James snapped.

"He didn't hear the whole conversation! He misunderstood. Yes, I am used to him being older, but no I don't think of him as a relic!"

"And why don't you wanna be his friend?!" James demanded. Ginny blushed.

"Because...well, because..." she trailed off.

"You don't..." Lily smiled. Ginny blushed and shrugged.

"It's no big deal." she mumbled. Lily giggled and a looked of recognition dawned of James' face.

"Ginny...you've got a thing for Padfoot?" he laughed. She dropeed her broom and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, balling her free hand into a fist.

"Potter, if you tell him, I swear I'll make you look so bad, Dumbledore won't be able to look at you!" she barked. He kept laughing.

"He won't tell, don't worry," Lily said. Ginny sighed and released James. "Now, what are you wearing on Sunday when Sirius comes over for lunch and dinner?" she smiled. Ginny blushed.

"Can we not talk about this?" she sighed. James laughed.

"Okay, I'll go talk to Sirius and tell him you apologized." he sighed.

"I did no such thing, he shouldn't have been eavesdropping on me!" she objected.

"You are as stubborn as he is!" Remus laughed.

"I am not! I don't apologize when I'm right. Tell him he didn't hear the entire conversation and if he wants to be an ass hole, I can be one, too." she snapped. James smiled, opening his mouth. "That doesn't require a comment!" she sighed.

On Sunday, when Sirius came over, Ginny was in her room, lying on her bed, angry. When there was a kncok on her door, she ignored it, pretending to be asleep. She got up and went to her trunk. Opening it, she pulled out her picture album. Inside were pictures from her entire life and, toward the back, pictures of her life in Number 12.

In a large chair, Sirius was giving the camera the finger over and over agin, smiling. In the next, Harry and Sirius were standing in front of Mrs. Blacks bedroom, where Buckbeak ripping at a ferret was visible. After that one, there was a picture of Ginny trying to cook breakfast and Sirius laughing at her.

"So you can't cook?" a voice asked. Ginny jumped and saw Sirius looking over her shoulder. She hadn't even heard him come in.

"What do you want?" she closed the album and set it on her trunk. He sighed.

"James didn't want to come up here to get you, so he told me, too. Were those pictures of me from the future?"

"Yes." she said coldly.

"Damnit! You don't have the right to be mad, you're the one that started it!" he swore. Ginny ignored him and went down to the picnic table in the backyard. James looked at her curiously and she frowned at him. Then Sirius came down.

"So, did you two settle things?" he asked.

"There's nothing to settle, we're not friends." Ginny said. She sat down at the table and began a conversation with Mrs. Potter.

"See? She totally hates me." Sirius sighed. James shook his head.

"She doesn't hate you, she's proud. And you insulted her. Come on, it's not like you've apologized."

"I've never apologized to anyone!" Sirius objected quietly. James sighed and shook his head.

"Nevermind." they sat down and began eating.

After they'd eaten luch, Ginny did the dishes and went up to her room, ignoring Sirius. "James, what did you two do to her?" Mrs. Potter scolded.

"Nothing, mum, she's just angry at Sirius." James sighed.

"At Sirius? Why? He's such a gentleman." Mrs. Potter smiled. Sirius smiled.

"Aww, Mrs. Potter, if you keep that up, I'll have to steal you from your husband." he flirted.

"Go apologize for whatever you did, Sirius." Mr. Potter smiled. Sirius sighed and went up to Ginny's room. He, once again, found her with the album open. But this time, she wasn't smiling. He stood in the doorway, realizing she wasn't paying attention to the actual room. She was talking to one of the pictures.

Ginny sighed, watching the picture of Sirius dance around merrily. His face ws cleanly shaven and his hair was cut short and brushed. He looked very charming and looked so much like his current self. "Stupid jerk, why didn't you say something in the future? Did you hate me so much that you wouldn't even say hi every day? Is that why you told Harry not to date me? Because you hated me? I don't even care about Harry, you moron, you're so stupid." she whispered. She glared at the picture and saw Sirius still dancing and singing. She growled and threw the picture album at the door, closing her eyes.

"Oomph!" a voice said. Ginny's eyes shot open and she looked at Sirius, whom was holding the album. She glared at him.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Well, I was going to apologize before you threw your book at me." he snapped.

"Yes, like I'd believe you, you self-centered creep!"

"I'm self-centered and you don't even want to make friends with me because I'm difficult to deal with?!"

"Isn't that the pot calling the kettle black!"

"Says the pompous twerp!"

"I told you not to call me twerp, mutt!"

"I told you not to call me mutt, twerp!"

"You started it!"

"How?!"

"Because you're too self-absorbed to apologize or ask for the rest of a convesation you eavesdropped on!"

"What else is there to hear?! YOU HATE ME AND THERE'S NOTHING ELSE TO SAY FOR THE DEAD MORON YOU CAN'T STAND!"

"THAT'S NOT EVEN WHAT I MEANT, YOU'RE TWISTING MY WORDS!"

"THEN WHAT DID YOU MEAN, YOUR MAJESTY OF RUDENESS?!"

"I MEANT THAT I DIDN'T WANT TO BE YOUR FRIEND BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" she snapped. She covered her mouth and looked down before running out. Once out the back door, she passed the Potters and James, whom all looked as if they'd heard the screaming match.

"Ginny..." James began. She just ran until she fell in the forest nearby. She curled into a ball under one of the shorter trees with low branches and cried herself to sleep.


	4. Ignoring You

Chapter 4

Ignoring You

Ginny woke and looked around. Someone was calling her name. She brushed the leaves out of her hair and tried to place the voice. She froze as she remembered her argument with Sirius. "Fuck!" she swore.

"Ginny?" it was Sirius. She got up and ran back to the Potter's house. Remus was in the kitchen, pacing. When he saw her, he smiled.

"Where have you been?" he sighed in relief, hugging her. Ginny smiled sadly.

"Just out. I'm going sleep. Tell the Potter's I'm sorry about my yelling and worrying them." she said. She went up to her room and locked the door with her wand. She heard when Sirius, James, Lily, and the Potter's got home. She listened to their conversation through the vent.

"Has she come back yet?" Lily asked.

"Yes, she's in her room right now. She said she's sorry for causing you to worry, Mr. and Mrs. Potter." Remus sighed.

"I'm gonna go..." Sirius began.

"She doesn't want to see you right now, I don't think." Lily said.

"Yes, I do believe it would be unwise to poke at a well-burning fire." Mr. Potter said. Ginny went back to the bed and fell asleep again.

The next morning, she woke and went downstairs to see James eating an apple on the counter. He froze when he saw her.

"Um...Ginny, h-how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, James, how are you?" she smiled falsely. He smiled, believing her.

"Everything's okay, I guess. Sirius waited to speak to you for, like, three hours yesterday."

"I don't need Sirius to feel sorry for me, I don't even care. He can go shove it up his arse. I don't care." she grabbed an apple and went back towards her room. She bumped into something and fell. Seeing it was Sirius, she stood immediately and didn't even apologize, continuing to her room.

Sirius went into the kitchen and looked at James. "She's pissed at you." James said, as if stating the weather.

"Thank you, genius, I know that." he sighed. James smiled.

"So, what are you going to do to get her back?"

"Get her back? I never had her." Sirius sighed.

"You know what I mean, Padfoot. Are you gonna get her to forgive you for being so much like yourself?"

"According to her, I'm not always like this."

"Yes, but she only knows you after twelve years of isolation." James smiled. "I bet you got very...lonely." James laughed.

"No, according to her I'm not nice or mean to her, just indifferent."

"Cheer up. I tell you what, you stay here tonight. You're bound to see her at least once. Then you can apologize. Just don't wake my parents too late." James laughed. Sirius glared at him. "Come on, Siri." he teased, using Ginny's nickname for the dark-haired man.

"I'll stay tonight, but only to prove to you she'd rather starve herself than see me now."

"Come on, just turn on some of the old Sirius Black charm."

"Shut up."

Later that day, around mid-afternoon, Ginny came out of her room and saw Sirius sitting outside the door. She closed the door quickly and sat on the inside of the door. She heard him sigh and rest his back against the door. "I'm sorry, if it matters. I'm a complete creep. I know it." she heard him. Ginny shook her head and laid down on her bed.

"All you have to do is ignore him for two more weeks." she whispered to herself. In two weeks, Hogwarts would start and she could hide from him in her books and classes. Until then, the bedroom would have to be a strong enough fort.

Ginny stayed in her room all night and didn't go out until nearly three in the morning. But, when she opened her door, Sirius fell back into her room, sleeping in front of her door. She jumped back, shocked. His head hit the ground and he woke and looked up at her. "Ginny..." he began. She walked past him and down to the kitchen. He followed. "Ginny, please talk to me." he said desperately. Ginny ignored him, keeping herself from looking at his handsome features contorted in so much...pain?

"Why the hell is he in pain? It's not like he gives a damn." she thought. She got a glass of water and turned. She, unfortunately, came face-to-face with him now.

"Ginny, please. I'm begging you." he said. She sighed and went up to her room. She knew he'd follow her, so she set a pillow out for him, sure that he would be there the rest of the night, for some reason.

The next morning, when Ginny woke and went downstairs, she had to step over Sirius, whom was sleeping in her doorway. She went down to the kitchen. "Gin, have you seen Padfoot?" James sighed.

"He's sleeping in my doorway." she said.

"You still didn't speak to him?"

"No, and I don't intend to." she said.

"Well, why not? I know for a fact that he's planning on staying there until you do."

"Great, I hope he enjoys the scenery of the door." she said sarcastically. She ate and went back up to her room to see Sirius yawning and stretching, still half-asleep. She went into her room, careful not to step on him, and closed the door quietly.

Sirius woke and heard the door close. He went down to the kitchen and saw James watching a cloud out the window. "Hey, did she get breakfast?"

"Yes." James said.

"Did she say anything?"

"She said she hoped you liked the door, because she's not going to speak to you." James said. Sirius sighed.

"This is a huge mess." he said. James nodded. "Well, any bright ideas?"

"Well, she's not just looking for an apology anymore. She's embaressed. You made her embaressed about having feelings for you. Because you're so stubborn."

"I was only mean to her because...I don't know...cause I like her." Sirius sighed, running a hand through his unkempt hair.

"Really, Merlin?" James smirked sarcastically. Sirius glared at him and sighed.

"Fine, fine. But she's still too pissed at me for me to get anywhere, isn't she?"

"Depends. Are you, Sirius Orion Black, prepared to sacrifice all self-pride and your reputation for her to forgive you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You remember how Lily and I finally got together?"

"No, I think I missed that second."

"I publically embaressed myself asking her out." James thought back on the day, smiling.

FLASHBACK

--------------------------

James walked down Diagon Alley and smiled, spotting the red-haired witch he'd been looking for. "Lily!" he called. The witch looked at him and frowned curiously. As did half the people near them.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing's wrong, Lily. I wanted to speak to you." he said. She frowned.

"Why?"

"Lily Evans, I want to ask you out...again. I realize you have turned me down many times and I understand why. But I stand before you, and Diagon Alley, saying I'll lay off the pranks and the jokes and sneaking out of school, if you'll only go on one date with me. I would gladly march through the gates of hell if you would only once say my name with joy. Will you, darling Lily, go out with me tomorrow night?" he asked, kneeling before her. Lily smiled and looked around, blushing.

"James, get up." she smiled.

"Not until you answer me." he said. Lily giggled.

"Yes, James, I'll go out with you." she said. James smiled and jumped up.

"You will? Really? This is great!" he cheered. The crowd laughed and Lily kissed James' cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow." she said.

END FLASHBACK

-------------------------------------

"You actually asked her out with everyone watching?"

"Yeah. If things go right, I'll embaress myself proposing, too." James smiled. Sirius sighed.

"But I can't do that. I've never made a fool of myself."

"Which is why it'll mean so much to her." James smiled.

"You're crazy. Why would she ever respect me if I degraded myself?"

"I thought you wanted her love, not her respect."

"I want both!"

"Well, aren't we needy." James smiled. Sirius sighed and went back up to Ginny's room. He saw the door opened a crack and looked in. She was looking at herself in the mirror and he smiled. She was beautiful.

Ginny was wearing a green dress that was casual but elegant and ended at her knees. It was low-cut and had short sleeves that barely covered her shoulders. Sirius opened the door farther and walked in to just behind her. She gasped and spun, seeing him in her reflection. She nearly fell backwards, but he caught her. "You okay?" he asked.

"Wh-why are you in here?" she asked, pulling herself from his arms.

"I wanted to speak to you." he said.

"Mr. Black, I'll thank you for getting out of my bedroom." she said arctically. He frowned, releasing her. She closed the door behind him and didn't see the tears leak down his cheeks.

The next morning, Ginny opened her door and frowned. Sirius wasn't there. She went to James' room and peeked in. Only James was there. He looked at her and she went down to the kitchen and saw no one. She frowned, going back up to her room. He'd actually left.

Around mid-day, James, Lily, and Remus came up to her room and found her looking out the window sadly. "Earth to Ginevra." Remus said.

"I don't want to play today, guys."

"Really? Cause we were gonna spend the day at the shrieking shack. Full moon tonight."

"Has professor taken his potion?"

"Of course." Remus smiled.

"I suppose. It's been a few months since I saw a werewolf." she sighed. She looked at the three. "And it's just us four?" she asked.

"Sirius wouldn't pick up on the mirror, so I guess." James shrugged. Ginny nodded and pulled on a pair of shoes. They went outside and James looked at her. "Can you apparate yet?"

"Of course I can. I might be the last born, but I'm never the last to accomplish something." she smiled slightly.

"And are you an animagus?" Remus asked.

"I've been practicing that one. I can almost completely change into a faerie." she shrugged. James laughed.

"The almost completely phase, I remember that. It's a lot easier in changing when there's more than one changing." he said. She nodded. They apparated to right outside the Shrieking Shack and went in. There were a few bottles of unopened butterbeer everywhere and boxes of muggle chips and cookies and other preservable foods.

"Well, you guys certainly do prepare for a sleepover." Ginny smiled. There was a yawn from a closeby room and they all frowned.

"It's either an intruder or a complete idiot." Remus said. Sirius came into the room, running his eyes, and stopped when he saw them.

"Ding, we have a winner for category two." Ginny said. Remus cracked a smile.

"Ginny...why are the girls here?"

"Well, it's Lily and my one month anniversary and she wanted to do something exciting. And we assked Ginny if she wanted to come...she's trying for faerie." James said innocently.

"I'll leave." Ginny started to walk out, but Remus blocked her path.

"We're going to hang out together if it kills the two of you!" he ordered. Ginny sighed and sat on one side of the room. Sirius was on the opposite side of the room, the same miserable expression on his face.

"So, Padfoot, why are you here so early?" Lily asked.

"Because my mother was being overbearing."

"Damn, that woman can yell." Ginny and Sirius said. They both fell silent.

Awkward silence ensued their comment and they were looking at each other. Ginny sighed. "I'm going practice." she got up and went to another room. She changed into a faerie and fell asleep on a table. She only woke when she heard a yelp. She flew back into the room and saw Lily watching Remus shifting with a pale face. James was comforting her.

"It's okay, it doesn't hurt him." he said. Lily seemed to calm a bit.

"Well, one of you should probably go find Ginny." Sirius said. Ginny changed back.

"Right here." she said. James smiled.

"You would be a really good spy."

"Very funny. So, is he coherant immediately or does it take a minute?"

"Immediately." James smiled. They looked at Remus and saw he'd completely changed now. Sirius opened a closet and pulled out a large slab of meat, throwing it to Remus, whom ate it hungrily.

"So, what exactly do you guys do all night?" Lily asked.

"Tear the house to pieces." James smiled. Ginny laughed.

"I don't think Lily and I can do much damage." she said. Sirius snickered. Ginny half-smiled and changed back into a faerie.

"Aww, ain't that cute?" James teased. Ginny pulled his hair and flew out of the room. "Sirius, it's not safe to split up, you might want to go after her." he said. Sirius sighed and changed into a dog before following Ginny out of the room.

Ginny went to a room upstairs and settled herself in the middle of the room before staring up at the ceiling. Then a dog came into view. She jumped and sighed, realizing it was Sirius. "Damnit, what's your problem, scaring me like that?!" she yellied. He changed back, laughing.

"Your voice is so squeeky." he laughed. Ginny frowned, irritated.

"It is not! Stop laughing at me! Siri, stop it!" she couldn't help it and began laughing herself. She changed back and laid next to him, still laughing. "Well...you need a flea bath." she giggled. He howled with laughter and smiled at her before she stopped. She stood and moved away from him.

"Gin...please don't run." he said. She bit her lip. "What do I have to do? I apologized." he said. Ginny shook her head.

"If you have to ask what you did, then you really are stupid, Siri." she changed back into a faerie and flew downstairs to see Lily giggling at Prongs the Stag and Moony the Werewolf trying to walk on their hindlegs. Well, Prongs was trying, Moony was succeeding.

"I wonder if those two are dead, I don't hear any yelling." Lily said. Ginny changed back.

"We're alive." she sighed. Moony nudged her hand and she smiled, stroking his head.

"You shouldn't leave him alone like that. Sweety, go make sure he's okay." Lily sighed. Prongs went out and up the stairs. "What happened?"

"He was a total moron." Ginny sighed.

"Well, could you elaborate, because this is Sirius." Lily smiled.

"Don't talk about Siri that way!" Ginny snapped. Lily held up her hands in defence. "He's a good person, no matter how misguided his childishness is directed, and don't you ever call him a moron again!"

"You said it first." Lily said.

"That's different, he's being a moron to me." Ginny said.

"How?" Lily asked, exasperated.

"Because he thinks he DID something and he didn't. That's the problem." Ginny sighed. Lily smiled.

"Awww, Ginny's upset cause Sirius hasn't kissed her." she teased.

"Shut-up, red!" Ginny snapped. She changed and flew to an empty room. She was about to push the door closed, but Sirius came in.

"...the hell alone, Potter! I don't want to talk about it!" Sirius slammed the door. Ginny gasped and tried to squeeze through the crak under the door. Finding that the crack was too small, she sighed and sat low to the ground, hoping not to be noticed.

Sirius was pacing along one of the walls, his expression pissed. He punched the wall and Ginny squeeked. He looked around and saw her. "Ginny." he said. She smiled awkwardly. "Uh...what are you doing?" he asked.

"Hiding from Lily." she said. He smiled.

"Why?"

"It's a long story." she sighed.

"We aren't exactly going anywhere before dawn." he said. She shook her head. "Is this about our fight?" he asked. She nodded. "Ginny, please tell me what's wrong. I want to not fight." he said.

"Isn't it a little late for that?" she asked. He smiled. "What's so funny?"

"I'm sorry, I can't get over your voice." he smiled. She rolled her eyes.

"Are you going to pay attention to me?"

"You have my attention, Tink." he grinned. Ginny glared at him and smiled.

"So you don't like my animagus form?"

"Yes, I love it, it's very...you." he smiled. She sighed and he picked her up. "So, are you going to be angry at me forever?"

"I'm working on it." she said. He sighed.

"I wish you wouldn't." he said.

"I need to go." she stood in his hand and tried to jump down, but he caught her. "Siri, let me go." she said.

"What if I don't want to let you go?" he frowned. She tapped her foot impatiently and he laughed. "You look too adorabe as a faerie." he said.

"Go stuff a sock in it, Black." she said. She jumped out of his hand and changed back to a human. She moved towards the door, but he grabbed her arm, causing her to jerk around and trip. He caught her around her waist and pulled her up to himself.

"Twerp."

"Mutt." she said, hands clutched to his shoulders. He leaned down and his lips sealed over hers gently. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her hands buried themselves in his dark hair. His mouth nudged hers open and her tongue met his in its exotic dance. They didn't hear the door open...but they noticed when Lily started laughing.


	5. Train Ride

Chapter 5

"Train Ride"

Ginny sat up cheerily and saw James in her doorway. "About time. Come on, we're about to go to the station." he said.

"Who's we?" she yawned.

"You're not up yet?" Sirius walked in and looked around at her disorder. Ginny glared at him.

"Get out, I need to change." she said. He smirked and she giggled. "Go." she said. James and Sirius left and Ginny changed quickly before packing all of her stuff. She took her trunk downstairs and saw Lily, Sirius, and James waiting.

"Is Remus going with us or is he already there?" she asked.

"He's always early for the train." Sirius said. She nodded. Lily smiled.

"So, when do we go?" Ginny asked. Sirius smiled, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"You are such an impatient little faerie." he said. She laughed.

"And you're such a cute little puppy.' she cooed. He blushed and Lily and James started laughing.

"You hear that James? Such a cute little puppy." Lily teased. Sirius sighed.

"James, you were right. Women can't resist you if they can embaress you." he sighed. Ginny smiled.

"Well, fine then. If you don't want me to embaress you, I won't." she crossed her arms, faking hurt.

"You know I wouldn't have anyone else embaress me." he smiled, hugging her. Ginny smiled.

"I know." she said. Mr and Mrs. Potter came down the stairs in muggle clothes and Ginny smiled. "Morning." she said.

"Morning. Okay, so, you're going to be a sixth year. That means you'll need a ride..." Mr. Potter began.

"I can apparate." Ginny said. The two adults looked at her, surprised.

"Okay, then you kids...get going. And James...I don't htink we have to warn you again on the punishment if you get more than ten detentions this year." Mr. Potter said.

"Yes, no shooting Mrs. Norris with curses this year." Mrs. Potter nodded. Ginny smiled.

"How about an official Hogwarts toilet seat for the wall?" she asked. Mrs. Potter paled.

"Another Sirius." she sighed.

"Not at all. I'm nowhere as brilliant." Sirius smiled. Ginny blushed. They apparated to Platform 9 3/4 and Lily smiled.

"Come on, James, we need to go tell the prefects what to do." she started pulling him away.

"That's the bossy girl I love." James laughed. Ginny smiled and turned to Sirius.

"We should find a compartment." she said. He smiled and they got on the train, weaving through crowds of people. They stopped and went into a compartment.

"So, what are we going to do all ride? Do you want to play wizard's chess or just apparate to Hogsmeade?" he asked.

"Shouldn't we tell someone we're going?" she frowned. He smiled.

"I suppose. I'll go find Remus. Okay?" he asked. She nodded, smiling. He left the compartment and she sat down, smoothing some of her hair over her shoulder. She was wearing a silk-green, ball-gown-like top and a pair of blue jeans and heels, a bag of money tied to one of the belt straps. Her hair was pulled into a half-bun and it was trailing down over her shoulders in ringlets. She looked up when the compartment opened and gasped, seeing Severus Snape.

"Who are you?" he asked rudely. She glared at him and turned away from him, looking out the window. "I asked you a question, little wretch." he snapped. She turned and glared at him.

"Get out of here, you vile excuse for a human being!" she snapped. He smiled, advancing on her. She drew her wand, standing.

"Ah, you must be a Gryffindor. But certainly not a first year." he looked over her, smirking.

"I told you to get out, I won't warn you again!" she snapped. She raised her wand and opened her mouth.

"Is there a problem here? Snivellus?" a voice asked. They looked towards the door and saw Sirius.

"Not much longer." Ginny said. She began to say the bat-bogey hex, but Remus came in.

"No! Ginevra, is that really how you wish to begin your sixth year at Hogwarts?" he scolded.

"Yes, why are you interrupting me?"

"Ooh, you're friends with Lupin? Do you know about his terrible illness?" Snape smirked.

"I know that his illness is nothing compared to the sickness on your arm." she spat. He gasped, eyes wide. "That's right, I know what you are. So I suggest you be a little nicer to me and my friends." she said. He nodded and left.

"How did you know he would have the mark already?"

"Because it's common knowledge to everyone that's close to the order that he got the mark over his sixth-to-seventh summer." she said.

"Great. Come on, Moony said he'd make sure our stuff got to Hogwarts."

"Okay, I just have to grab something to change into for the dinner." she said. He nodded and did the same, pulling a robe and uniform from his trunk as she followed suit. They shrunk them and put them in their pockets.

"Let's go." he said. She smiled.

"Thanks, professor." she kissed Remus' cheek and she and Sirius apparated to the Shrieking Shack. "So, where to first?" she smiled.

"Well, I was thinking we could go to Zonko's or The Three Broomsticks and hang out until lunch." he shrugged. She nodded.

"Lead the way, Siri." she said. He smiled and they went to Zonko's. He looked through the candies and she looked through the pranks. "My brothers have a joke shop, they started it themselves. The stuff they have is running Zonko's out of business." she whispered. He laughed.

"I bet Molly loved that."

"She did. Especially when they dropped out of school mid seventh year to start it." she giggled. He smiled.

"That would be Fred and George, right?"

"Yes. I stopped by the burrow and looked in at them. She's pregnant with the twins now." she sighed.

"I bet that's got to be weird."

"It is." she nodded, frowning.

"You miss them, don't you?" he asked.

"Of course I miss them. They're my family, Siri." she said.

"Do you wish you'd never come? Think, you'd have woken to your mum calling you down for breakfast and you'd have a nice breakfast with your family and then you'd be in the future, where you know all you need to." he said. She pulled him to look at her.

"Siri, sometimes a past where you know everything can still change is better than a future where all you know is that you don't know anything. I wouldn't trade my time here, with you, for anything." she smiled gently. He smiled and kissed her. She pulled away, blushing. "Siri." she scolded, looking around.

"What? Gin, are you worried you'll get in trouble?" he teased.

"If I was worried about trouble, I'd have steered clear of you." she smiled. He gave a bark of laughter and smiled.

"That you would have. While we're here, and it's about noon, would you care to accompany me to lunch?" he asked. She smiled.

"Well, only since you asked so politely." she said. They walked out and he led her down many streets before they arrived at a small building. It was one story and had color-changing flowers outside under the windows. The building itself was a red-brick and the roof was like a cabin. "Looks homey." she smiled. He led her in and she saw a dish of flowers arranged on every table and the plates were made of enchanted flowers that were completely opened and looked crystalized.

"Like it?" Sirius smiled. She nodded.

"It's beautiful." she said. A woman led them to their seats and Sirius pulled her chair out for her.

"I'll be back in a minute to take your orders." the witch said, handing them menus. She walked off. Sirius opened his menu and began looking through it.

"Do you like...pizza?" he asked. Ginny smiled.

"Is my hair red?"

"I'll take that as a yes. Okay, and what would you like to drink? ButterBeer, pumpkin juice, dragonfire whisky?" he smiled.

"I'll have butterbeer." she laughed. He pretended to snap, dissapointed.

"Okay. Are you planning on trying out for quidditch this year?"

"I've been thinking about it. If I don't practice, I'll get rusty." she smiled.

"And, out of curiosity, what's your best position?"

"Well, I'm a fair seeker, but I'm best at chaser."

"Perfect, that's one of the positions we need." he smiled. She laughed. "How is the quidditch team there?"

"Terrific. But just this last year, my fifth, I had to fill in as seeker for Harry. It was amazing. The last game of the season, Weasley and Malfoy are neck and neck. They reach and...Weasley gets the snitch by a hair!" she cheered quietly. He smiled.

"Malfoy? Lucius had a kid?"

"Yeah, he's Harry's age. Malfoy tried to make friends with him in first year, but Harry turned him down and started hanging out with my brother."

"Ah." he nodded. She smiled at him and the witch came back over.

"Have you made a selection?" she smiled. Ginny smiled at Sirius.

"We'll have a large pepperoni pizza and two butterbeers please." he smiled. The witch nodded and walked off. "You do like pepperoni?"

"Yes." she smiled. He played with a stand of her curls and she giggled.

"Sirius Black. Well, well." a cold voice said. Ginny stiffened, recognizing the voice. She spun, drawing her wand, and glared at Lucius Malfoy. He smirked, looking at her. "Ooh, you got a fiery one this time, I thought you only liked the weak mudbloods like your friend, Potter, does."

"Don't you dare talk about Lily like that!" Ginny spat.

"Why not? Is she your special friend?" he teased.

"If you don't shut your trap and leave us alone, you're going to lose your special friend." she pointed her wand at his crotch. He paled considerably and ran out. Ginny sat down and smiled at Sirius.

"You really scare me, red."

"He's the bastard that gave me Tom Riddle's diary in my first year." she said. He nodded, making an "O" with his mouth. "Sorry if he starts some stupid rumor like you can't defend yourself." she smiled. He frowned.

"Yes, because my killing him with a beater won't stop that." he said.

"Careful. Fred, George, and Harry tried to kill Draco on the pitch and got banned from quidditch." she smiled. He laughed. The witch brought their food over and left. "Oh, yum." she smiled. They ate and left, Sirius leading the way.

"So, what would you like to do?" he smiled. She shrugged.

"How about we go up to the hills and watch the clouds?" she smiled. He nodded and they walked to the hills on the outskirts of Hogsmeade. She layed down in the grass and laughed. He sat next to her.

"You are the most free spirited, happy person I've ever met." he smiled.

"So?" she smiled.

"So, in this time, a happy life is a precious innocense that deserves to remain untouched. I'm so lucky to have found you." he said. She blushed.

"I just happen to know that deatheaters aren't attacking today." she said. He looked at her curiously and she smiled. "I copied down a list of attacks for where I would be. This year, in Hogsmeade, there will be four attacks. Voldemort will be at the first one. So, I'm going to ask Lily and James if they can make sure it doesn't coincide with a school visit. There are supposed to be twelve casualties and I want to make that number drastically lower." she said. He sighed.

"All work and no play makes for a dully-dully day."

"At least it won't be a red day."

"Very cute."

"Well, would you rather lose a few brave gryffindor's that tried to save lives, or be totally prepared and not lose anyone?"

"I see your point. But what are you going to do?"

"Sneak out the witches hump and take the tunnel to Honeydukes. I'll fight with some of the older witches and wizards. This is just a random thing to feel out the defensive powers of Hogsmeade. Because if they get Hogsmeade..." she began.

"Holy Merlin, they'd be able to take Hogwarts."

"Exactly. They can't get Hogwarts. If they get Hogsmeade, they'll have the train station. Students wouldn't have a way to get to school. The deatheaters would be everywhere and would have guards right outside of Hogwarts' gates. The parents wouldn't be able to apparate them in, that would be too dangerous. Then the deatheaters could apparate in, too. Getting the children to the school would be impossible. Let alone getting them out after the inevitable attacks began." she shook her head.

"Okay, I get it You sure take war seriously. Five minutes ago you were peaceful and happy."

"Five minutes ago, you weren't being morbid about my being here. Please, let's not talk about the fighting. You were involved in every battle in Hogsmeade. I'll be there to protect you." she smiled.

"Isn't it my job to protect you?" he chuckled. She laughed and pushed him onto his back, kissing him gently.

"No." she said. He smiled.

They spent the rest of the day talking. They changed quickly and got to the train station just after it arrived. They saw Remus magicking their trunks to the other trunks. "Professor." Ginny smiled, hugging him. He smiled.

"Hello, Ginevra." he said. He looked at Sirius. "Nice hickies." he said. Sirius smirked.

"I wear her love marks with pride." he said. Ginny smiled, wrapping an arm around Sirius' waist. He laughed. "And she's tough, too. Threatened Lucius Malfoy at lunch."

"He deserved it." Ginny defended. Remus smiled. "Where are Lily and James?"

"They came by the compartment shortly before we arrived. James said he's giving you both the talk about birds and bees when we get to the common room."

"But we're a dog and a faerie. I think our way would be a bit more complicated." Ginny whispered teasingly. Sirius doubled over laughing and Remus shook his head, beaming. "Come on, we can all ride up to the school together." she said. They got into a carriage and went up to the school.

When they got inside, Peeves was hovering a few feet in front of them. Ginny looked behind them and saw Lucius, Snape, Crabbe, and Goyle coming in behind them. "Peeves, if you want to get some people that won't jynx you to hell, wait for the next group and pour something hot and messy on them." she said.

"Why should I?" he asked.

"Because I'll help you prank the head boy if you do." she said. He saluted her and they walked in. Lucius and Snape must have spotted her.

"You, fiery brat!" Lucius called. The trio spun and looked at the foursome.

"What do you want, Malfoy? You wanna come get close to me?" she teased. She pouted her lips cutely, motioning the boys closer. They walked in and...SPLASH!

A red, gooey liquid was poured on all four guys. Ginny laughed. "Nice one, Peeves!" she smiled. The trio went into the Great Hall and sat at the end of Gryffindor table. Lily and James were both waiting for them.

"Wait, wait, wait." sirius smiled, pointing at the only entrance. The foursome of Slytherins came in and the entire hall began pointing and laughing at them. Lucius and Snape glared at Ginny and she blew a kiss at them. Sirius smiled. "I thought I got all your kisses."

"I just made the rest of their year a living hell. It's a torture kiss." she said. A look of recognition dawned on her face. "Oh, yeah, James. I promised Peeves a prank on you in exchange for doing that for them." she smiled. James looked at her, shocked. "Don't worry. I promise I'll only make it a one-night stay in the infirmary."

"Lily." James complained. Lily laughed.

"Hey, my brothers are as good as you guys at pranking, of course I picked something up." she said.

"As good as us?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, but you're much cuter." she smiled, kissing his cheek. He smiled. "Now watch the show." she said. The first years had begun filing in.


	6. Hogwarts

Chapter 6

Hogwarts

Ginny yawned and sat up. It was the first day of her sixth year. She pulled on her uniform androbe before going down to the common room. Remus was down already. "Ah, Ginevra, you're up early." he smiled.

"Early? Please. I overslept. I wanted to check all possibilities for my schedule this morning. Oh, I should've done it last night." she sighed. He laughed.

"Don't let Sirius hear you say that. He and James have a tradition of being late for their first class." he sighed.

"Late? That's absurd. I'll go fix this now." she said. She went up the boys stairs and heard Remus chickling. She opened the door to the seventh year boys dorm and saw Sirius asleep in his bed. She went to his bedside and smiled, watching him. "Sirius." she whispered. He smiled in his sleep.

"Ginny...why are you in the boys dorm?" he mumbled, rolling over.

"Because it's time to wake up. Now, hurry. Remus told me you're planning on being late for class and if you think I'll allow that, you really are dreaming." she said loudly. He shot up and looked at her.

"Gin...how long have you been in here?"

"Like, three seconds. Get up. You're not going to be late for class." she said. He sighed.

"Do I have a choice?"

"Not one. Get up and get dressed." she went to his wardrobe and pulled out a uniform and robe for him. She looked back at him and saw him watching her, blanket pulled down to his waist, bare-chested. "What?" she brushed a stray strand of hair out of her eyes. He smiled.

"Nothing." he said, shaking his head.

"And your hair. It's so messy." she said.

"You're a dedicated student, aren't you?"

"Yes. Now you listen to me.You can get ten detentions a month for all I care, but you will go to every class unless there is a plausable reason that you can get past me." she said. He smiled and faked a cough.

"I think I need my nurse Ginny to take care of me today." he smiled. Ginny frowned at his childishness and laughed.

"Sirius, it's the first day of school. If I don't show up, I'll feel terrible about it forever." she pouted. He sighed.

"Fine. But, Gin?"

"Yes, sweety?"

"It's two hours before breakfast starts. Why the hell are you up this early?"

"I wanted to read some of my spellbooks." she blushed. He smiled.

"No, I think you're going to stay in here and go back to sleep." he said. She frowned and he sat up with lightning speed and grabbed her arm, pulling her down next to him. She laughed and kissed his cheek.

"I can't believe how stubborn you are." she said. He smiled and moved the blanket so it was over them both.

"Stubborn and childish. Don't make me follow you down to breakfast and embaress you. You know I will." he smiled. She laughed. James sat up, sighing.

"Shut up." another voice said. They looked at him curiously and they saw James and Lily half-asleep.

"Ah, Lily, are you actually sleeping with Mr. Potter?" Sirius smiled. Lily sat up with the covers pulled around her and they saw her shoulders were bare. "ARE you?" he asked, wide eyed. Lily blushed.

"Siri, leave them alone." Ginny mumbled, already starting to go back to sleep. Her arms were around his waist and her face was rested on his muscled pecs.

"Come on, we just caught Miss Goody-two-shoes..."

"Sirius, if you don't shut up, I swear I'm leaving." she sighed.

"Okay, okay, but only because you're so cute." Sirius said. She smiled and began drawing shapes on his chest. She snuggled closer to him and he smiled down at her. "Sleep tight, Tink." he whispered. She hit him in the stomache and he laughed.

"Mutt." she sighed. She fell asleep.

Two hours later, Sirius shook Ginny's arm. "Wake up, baby." he said. Ginny jumped up, knocking him over, and was soon over him with her wand to his neck. Her eyes opened and she looked around, then at him.

"What happened?" she asked. He smiled.

"Bad dream?"

"Dammit, I almost had him." she sighed, standing up. She helped him up.

"Him who?"

"Voldemort. We were all fighting and then I was fighting with Voldemort. I tripped. I was about to Avada him." she said. He paled. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Siri." she said immediately, realizing she'd almost killed her boyfriend.

"It's okay. I just have to remember to never wake you up again when you have your wand." he smiled. She replaced her wand in her wrist-sheathe.

"Well, why aren't you dressed?" she asked. He smiled, grabbing his clothes. He went into the bathroom and James and Lily came out. "Good morning." she smiled. Lily smiled.

"When did you come up?"

"This morning. What exactly did you two do last night?"

"Nothing." Lily said immediately.

"Don't lie to me. You stink at lying, just like Harry." Ginny laughed.

"That's it. We were practicing for our new family." James smiled. Lily went as scarlet as her robes.

"Shut up." she hissed.

"Don't be ashamed. Just know that you aren't supposed to get pregnant yet, otherwise Harry won't be your only kid. Ooh, that would be perfect. You could have a little girl with red hair and her fathers blue eyes. Oh." Ginny smiled. Lily laughed.

"Oh, if we have a girl, we have to name her Carmen." she said. James nodded.

"I'm picking her middle name then." he said.

"If I don't like it, I'm picking her last name." Lily said stubbornly. He laughed and Sirius came out of the bathroom.

"Your hair is still a mess." Ginny scolded.

"So?" he shrugged.

"Sirius Orion Black, get back in that bathroom and brush your hair." she said. He pouted.

"I don't want to." he said. She grabbed his arm and pulled him into the bathroom. Grabbing the brush, she sat on the counter and began working with his tangled, wavy black hair, humming. "I could get used to this." he said. She giggled.

"Like you don't have millions of people to do this for you."

"I don't." he said. She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, Mr. Black." she said.

"Mr. Black is my father's name."

"Fine, mutt." she smiled. He laughed. "Lily and James are picking out baby names in case they get pregnant before Harry." she said. He laughed.

"I always liked names that aren't linked to just one gender." he shrugged.

"I always liked Phoenix. It's a nice name." she said. He smiled.

"It is. I like it."

"Really? It's not too...logo-ish?"

"No, of course not. Especially if she or he has your hair." he said. She laughed. "Your hair and my personality, wouldn't that just be hell in a hand bag?" he chuckled. Ginny smiled and hugged him from behind, after putting his hair into one of the rubber bands on the counter.

"There we go." she smiled. He turned to her and smiled.

"Thanks." he said. He kissed her and she wrapped her legs around his waist. She pulled back slightly, tongue tracing his bottom lip, and sighed shudderingly.

"Siri...we should go down to breakfast." she said. He nodded, moving so she could get off of the counter. She went to the bathroom door, then turned back to him, holding her hand out. He took it, smiling, and they went down to breakfast. When they walked in, holding hands, a lot of girls stared at them. They sat by Remus, whom was busy eating.

"Hi." he said between bites of oatmeal. Ginny smiled and her schedule appeared on her empty plate as Sirius' appeared on his. She looked over hers and then peeked at Sirius'.

"We have Potions together first today. And wednesday we have double transfigurations and Friday we have Double potions in the afternoon." she smiled. He nodded.

"Do you want toast?" he asked, looking around the nearby dishes. She nodded.

"Thanks." she got a few sausages and pancakes and about four cinnamon buns.

"Gese, you can eat." he sighed.

"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day." she said. He smiled. "Well, are you looking forward to Potions?"

"Of course. I rock at potions. Slughorn has named me one of his shooting stars."

"Oh, in the future I was one. So were Harry, Hermione...a few stuck-ups." she shrugged.

"Yeah, Lily and James are in it, too. Lily for her powerful charms, James for his Quidditch skills. Me for my amazing looks, of course." he smiled. She laughed and nodded.

"Of course." she said.

"Why were you in?" he asked.

"Amazing at hexes, charms, and curses." she looked at him seriously. "I was also in a club called Dumbledore's Army. In my fourth year, we had a high inquisitor or whatever for our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and she was totally useless. So, Harry, Hermione,and Ron decided to start a group for teaching defense. It was hilarious. My boyfriend at the time was NOT Harry's biggest fan, so when Harry said the first spell we would be working with was expelliarmus, you can imagine there was a stink." she smiled.

"How many boyfriends have you had?" he asked jealously. She smiled.

"Sirius Black, marauder, Casanova of Hogwarts, is asking for a boyfriend count?"

"Yes." he said childishly.

"Six, not counting you. And how many girlfriends have you had? And one-night stands count."

"Well...about...thirty." he shrugged.

"So who has the right to be insanely jealous?"

"You. But I'm possessive." he said. She laughed.

Later that day, after classes, Ginny went to the common room and saw Remus writing a letter. She sat acroos the coffe-table from him and smiled sweetly. He smiled. "Ginevra, how are you and Sirius?"

"We're great, professor." she blushed.

"Great? And a blush? What's with you?"

"This morning, Lily and James were talking about baby names and I was brushing Sirius' hair. He said he liked names that fit both genders, i said I liked the name Phoenix. He said it was a good name if they had my hair. Then he said my hair and his personality would fit the name perfectly." she said. Remus' eyes went wide.

"A perfect name for what?" he asked, jaw slack.

"What do you think, professor?" she smiled.

"And you think this is a positive thing? You still have two years of school left." he said.

"I know. It's just nice to hear he's not scared of committment." she shrugged.

"Be careful. Any child in a family of seven should be careful about...intimacy."

"Very delicately put." she smiled. The portrait hole opened and Sirius came in. He sat next to Ginny on the couch.

"Hello, Gin. Hey, Moony."

"Hi." she smiled, leaning against him. He smiled down at her. "What's up?" she frowned, noticing something was bothering him.

"I heard Dumbledore talking to someone. They said that there was going to be an attack on Hogsmeade in one weeks time. That Voldemort woke and oredered it. Just like that. It made me think about this morning." he said. She nodded. "Do you think they're linked?"

"It's possible. I've seen too much to believe in coincidences." she shrugged. He sighed.

"So, you're probably the one they said Voldemort was after. The one Dumbledore was speaking to called you the red faerie. I assumed it was you from the start, but I was hoping it wasn't."

"We all hope it's never someone we know." she shrugged. The portrait hole opened again and Dumbledore walked over to them. Ginny stood. "Hello."

"Miss Weasley, please come with me." he said. She nodded and Sirius stood. "Mr. Black, this does not involve you." he said.

"I'll be fine, Siri. Promise." she smiled. She followed Dumbledore to his office and he sat in the large chair behind his desk. "I assume this is about oneofyour informants telling you Voldemort was after one of your students, a red faerie." she said.

"How..."

"Sirius overheard you and told me."

"Really? I must remember to have my discussions in private." he sighed. She smiled. "Miss Weasley, you said your family was murdered by Voldemort. I checked all of the obituaries of the wizarding world. There have been no Weasley's murdered." he said.

"No, there haven't." she said.

"Are you going to tell me the truth?"

"I'm not permitted to tell you everything. I'm not really permitted to tell you anything. Well, I'm from twenty years into the future. And I am the one Voldemort's after."

"Why?"

"I had a dream I was killing him. Sharing dreams with him has never been uncommon. I have a link to him, so it happens whether I want it to or not." she shrugged.

"What link?"

"He posessed me in my first year."

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh. Don't worry, professor, I've fought against him since I was eleven." she smiled.

"Why hasn't he been killed yet?"

"Well, it's not like no one's tried. Don't worry. I'm here to help do that. I've got to find something and leave it somewhere for my friends in the future to find."

"Why can't you take it back to them?"

"My time turner only goes back and it was the only one left." she said.

"Thank you for your time, Miss Weasley. Will you require anything for protection?"

"No thank you, professor." she shook her head and left. She saw Sirius waiting for her in the corridor. "Siri." she smiled.

"I was worried, so sue me." he smiled. She laughed and hugged him.

"What do you want to do? I finished all of my work in my classes." she said. He smiled sheepishly. "How much do you have?"

"I have a four inch essay for herbology and a new charm for charms." he said.

"Okay, come on." she smiled. They went up to the common room and he pulled out his herbology book. "What is it about?" she asked.

"The ajorm flower. I have to tell about it's poisonous properties."

"Oh, that's not too difficult." she smiled. She opened his book to a page with a list of poisons. "Which one is it?" she smiled. He frowned.

"Uh...onpoti poison?"

"Very good. Okay, hop to it. I'm gonna go fly around the pitch a little." she said.

"Wait, I want to go."

"You have homework."

"But I want to protect you." he pouted.

"I can protect myself." she said. She kissed him and went up to the girls common room. She got her broom and went down to the pitch. She started flying around slowly and took a deep breath. In her years at Hogwarts, she'd noticed that the pitch had it's own distinct scent. Grass, old blood, and something she'd never been able to place. This was the only place she'd felt like she belonged until he'd held her. She did a dive and pulled up when her feet gazed the grass.

"You!" a voice barked. She looked around and saw Lucius, Snape, Crabbe, and Goyle.

"What do you want, Malfoy?"

"Get off my pitch!" he barked.

"Your pitch? Here I was under the impression it belonged to the school." she smirked. He mounted his broom and flew up to her. He looked at her broom.

"What is that?"

"It's my broom, genius." she said.

"I have a proposition for you, girl."

"And what would that be, deatheater?"

"I'll forgive you for your cruel trick if you make yourself available for my enjoyment on Saturday." he said. She looked at him incredilously.

"You expect me to sleep with you? That's funny." she said. He grabbed her arm and glared at her.

"No one says no to Lucius Alexander Malfoy." he spat. She tried to jerk her arm out of his grip, but it was too strong. He smirked, pulling her towards him. She tried to jerk away and there was a snapping sound. Her arm began to throb with pain. She used her other hand to grab her wand and shoot the expelliarmus at him. He flew away from her, her arm being released, and she flew to the front entrance of Hogwarts. She went in and ran to the Hospital Wing.

"What's wrong?" Madame Pomfrey asked.

"I think my arm is broken." Ginny sighed. Pomfrey took her to a bed and waved her wand over Ginny's arm.

"It is. What happened?"

"Lucius Malfoy got angry when I said no. He broke my arm, I did the expelliarmus." she said. Pomfrey nodded, her wand already shooting out bone repairing spells. A few seconds later, she was done.

"Any pain?"

"No, ma'am." Ginny sighed. Pomfrey nodded and told Ginny she could go. Ginny went to the common room and saw Lucius waiting.

"Girl, you made a mistake."

"You made the mistake." she said.

"You can't win without your wand and, look, we're in a corridor." he smiled. She rolled her eyes and tried to walk past him to the portrait. He blocked her. "So, girl, what are you going to do now?"

"Call for my big, strong boyfriend to get the deatheater away." she said. She looked at the fat lady and she vanished for a second.

The fat lady appeared on the inside of the door and saw Sirius. "Mr. Black, the redhead isin trouble." she said. Sirius was immediately at the portrait. He opened it and saw Lucius pushing Ginny against the wall.

"Malfoy!" he barked. Lucius looked at him.

"You do have a nice catch, Black. Mind if I borrow her?" he smirked. Ginny took his distracted attention and kneed him in the crotch. He doubled over, gasping, and she went into the common room, pulling Sirius after her.

"Are you okay?" he asked, calming down. She nodded.

"Of course I am. I just didn't want to draw in the hall andget a detention. And I really don't want Voldemort to know I do wandless magic." she said. He nodded.

"How'd your fly go?" he asked. She explained what had happened at the pitch. "He broke your arm?!" he demanded. She shrugged.

"It's fine now, I went to Pomfrey." she said. He nodded.

"Still going to kill him." he said. She smiled.

"Have you finished your work?"

"I did my paper." he said. She looked over his herbology paper and nodded.

"And the charm?"

"Not difficult. Just a cleaning spell."

"Okay, show me." she said. He sighed and looked at the table. Everything was in dissarray. He waved his wand, muttering the spell. The books and papers straightened. "Okay." she nodded. He laughed.

"Where's James and Lily?"

"I don't know." she shrugged.


	7. Just a Regular Year

Chapter 7

Just A Regular Year

Ginny closed her potions book and looked up at James and Lily, whom had just joined her and Sirius. "Hey, you guys ready to go to Hogsmeade?" she smiled. Sirius looked at her.

"Ginny, is today oneof those attacks?" he asked.

"No, otherwise I would've told Lily and Jamesto reschedule." she shrugged. She pulled a list of the attacks to be made in Hogsmeade that year and Lily took it.

"James, we'll have to reschedule a few trips." she said.

"Are you going to tell Dumbledore?"

"Yes. I'll give him plenty of time to get ready." Ginny nodded. They looked around and saw Remus reading. "Come on, professor." she said. He looked up at her.

"Come where?"

"Hogsmeade." she said. He stood and Sirius took his book.

"And you'll have fun." he said. Remus laughed. The foursome walked to Hogsmeade and Lily gasped at the city limits, dropping the paper. Ginny picked it up and saw something change on it. A new attack was on the list.

"Today." Ginny said. She looked at Sirius and Remus. "Get the Potter's back to the school and tell Dumbledore!" she ordered. She was headed toward the town.

"Ginny!" Sirius objected. He looked at Remus, Lily, and James. "You three go tell Dumbledore." he said. He changed to a dog and ran after Ginny, catching up easily.

"Siri." she scolded. He changed back, still running. "If you insist. Go to as many shops as you can find and warn everyone. Just yell it from the doorway, there's no time to be discreet." she said. They seperated and spread word through the town. In under thirty minutes, every shop was closed. The students were all back at Hogwarts. Dumbledore appeared outside of the three broomsticks and caught Ginny as she was running past.

"What'sgoing on?" he asked.

"There's going to be an attack today. Here." she handed him the list and he looked at it.

"Miss Weasley..." he began.

"Gin." Sirius ran up and sighed. "Everything's closed." he said. She nodded.

"They'll most likely come from the outsides, trying to corner all of the people into the center for a mass slaughter. Which means Voldemort will be somewhere he can watch and interfere if necessary." she looked around. She then turned as a cloaked figure appeared on the roof of the Three Broomsticks. "That's him." she said. She had paled slightly, but continued to glare at the figure.

"Go hide." Dumbledore said. Sirius grabbed Ginny's hand.

"Come on." he said. She nodded and they started to leave, but deatheaters closed in from all around.

"Sirius, go, you aren't supposed to be here." she whispered. He shook his head.

"One of these things doesn't belong." Voldemort said. He was suddenly standing in front of Ginny. "And I've just spotted the odd one out." he said. She pushed Sirius behind herself.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle jr., you really are evil incarnate. Or are you just angry because your muggle father didn't love you?" she spat. He smacked her and she grabbed her cheek. "Did you really hate the orphanarium so much that you gave up killing muggle-borns? Right after little Myrtle. Or was it because Dumbledore knew that you were the one that opened the chamber? I know everything about you, Tom, I'll make you rue the day you began this." she said. He chuckled.

"You really are a spunky little brat, just like he told me." he said.

"He? Let's see...deatheaters at Hogwarts I've pissed off. Malfoy, Snape, Crabbe, Goyle...and I told the marauders that Wormtail was a detheater." she said. There were a few scattered gasps. "Nott, Avery, Rookwood, Zabini, McNair! I could shout names all day!" she yelled.

"Very impressive, you know the inner-workings of my followers."

"I know plenty. Their marks hurt them when they disobey you. You will do anything to live because you're afraid to die. You went back and killed your father and the family he actually loved." she said.

"Do you know that I can kill you before you breathe your next word?" he asked. She smirked and glared at him.

"Do you know that you're not the only dangerous being?"

"Like you could..." he began. Ginny had squinted her eyes ever so slightly and a green light had enveloped him. He fell to the ground, dead.

"GO!" she yelled. Dumbledore dissaparated first and Ginny and Sirius dissaparated together. They were at the Hogwarts gates now. Dumbledore looked at her.

"My office, now." he said. They went up to Dumbledore's office. He sat in his chair and Ginny stayed standing, along with Sirius.

"I know I shouldn't have done that, professor, but he just ticked me off." she apologized. He looked at her.

"You're apologizing for killing Voldemort?"

"Professor, you know as well as I do why he's not really dead." she said. He nodded.

"But we are one step closer."

"That wasn't supposed to happen. There's still five of him out there."

"Didn't you come back to change time?"

"I came back to find one of them for James and Lily Potter's son. He's trying to kill Voldemort in the future. His parents were killed when he was one. I suppose since I've changed this much, I might as well go the whole nine yards. Snape killed you about two months ago in my time, just before school end of levels. Harry had no one but the Weasley family left. I was the only one not involved in the war there. So, McGonogall asked me to come back in time." she said. Sirius wrapped a comforting arm around her.

"How many people know this?"

"The marauders, minus Pettigrew, the Potter's, and Lily."

"Good. Try to stay out of trouble this year. I have a feeling we'll need your help, Miss Weasley." he said. Ginny nodded.

"Professor, I need my list back. I want to know how many attacks will still occur."

"Of course." he nodded. He handed it to her and she looked at it.

"Only four attacks now, but...they're all too soon to be real. Unless...professor, has he hidden them yet?"

"Not to my knowledge."

"Then he has them all stored where he's staying. All he needs is to activate them. Hold on, I need to go up to my room." she said.

"Why?" Dumbledore frowned.

"More lists." she said. He nodded and she ran to the common room. Lily, James, and Remus were in the common room.

"Ginny!" Lily smiled.

"You'll come with me to Dumbledore's office. Just wait a moment." she got the book of lists from her trunk and led the other three to Dumbledore's office. When they got there, Ginny opened the book.

"I have lists about almost everything. What would you like?" she asked.

"It isn't safe to speak here." he said.

"The Room of Requirements then." she sighed. They looked at her curiously. "Follow me." she said. She led them to the roomof requirements. "Walk past the portrait three times, thinking what you need the room to be. In this case, a safe place to discuss secrets." she said.

Everyone obeyed and they were soon inside of the room. It was bare everywhere except for chairs. They all took their seats. "Now, what's going on?" Sirius asked.

"I have a list ofknown horcruxes that I copied before I left my time. I put a spell on all of the lists to change with the facts of my time." she said. Dumbledore nodded and beganlooking throught the book.

"This is remarkable." he said.

"Not especially. Will it help save lives?" Ginny asked. Dumbledore nodded.

"Very many." he said.

"Will it save the Longbottoms and the Potters?"

"Yes. No one will die." he smiled. Ginny beamed and smiled at Sirius. "I must say, Miss Weasley, you've saved not only the wizarding world, but the muggle world as well." he said. She shrugged. "Your name will be a household name."

"I don't want to be the next Harry Potter, I just want you to use the lists. Don't even mention my name." she said. He frowned.

"Then mum and dad wouldn't have named my Ginny." she said. He laughed.

"As you wish, Miss Weasley." he said. She smiled. "It's lunch time. Let's get down to the Great Hall." he said. They all nodded and went down. After lunch, Lily, James, Remus, Sirius, and Ginny all went to the common room.

"Well..." James sighed. Lily nodded.

"This is the beginning of the end of the war. Be happy." Remus said.

"You want Greayback for yourself, don't you?" Sirius smiled. Remus chuckled.

"It's perfectly understood. I want to get Malfoy." Ginny shrugged.

"Says the girl that took out Voldemort." Sirius said.

"He had it coming. He pissed me off." she said. He laughed and kissed her head.

"That's my girl." he said. She smiled at him gently and giggled.

"Only October and we've already seen Voldemort. Yep, pretty typical." she shrugged.

"Which reminds me, are you guysgoing home for holidays?" Lily asked.

"Mum asked me to invite you four to stay at our house." James said.

"I'm okay with it." Sirius said. Ginny nodded.

"I'll have to ask mum. I was going to spend the holiday making my sister's life hell."

"A golden idea. Hold on." she said. She pulled a slip of paper from her pocket and smiled.

"What?" Lily asked. Ginny showed it to them.

_ AS OF 1997_

_Harry was born - July 31, 1980_

_Lily and James Potter died - ????_

_Sirius Black died - ????_

_Ginny was born - August 30, 1981_

_Remus Lupin died - ????_

_Dead Weasley's - ???????_

"It's changed." she smiled. Sirius laughed.

"You are the smartest little witch I know." he said.

"1980? That means we'll be pregnant...in, like, two years." Lily said.

"And? Can you believe it, Lily? We'll get to watch him grow up." James smiled. Lily smiled.

"I can't wait."

"Aww, I'm going to barf." Sirius smirked. Ginny hit his shoulder. "Hey, what did I do?"

"I bet you would be just as excited about having a baby, Sirius, let them be happy." she smiled. He smiled at Ginny goofily.

"I bet I would." he said. James made a whip sound and Sirius blushed.

"Ginny, I believe you're claimed." Lily said.

"I belong to no one."

"Hey." Sirius objected. She looked at his cute pout.

"Aw, hell, who am I kidding?" she smiled. She kissed him. Lily laughed. "You're my little puppy dog." Ginny said.

"And you're my little pixie-poo." he cooed. They rubbed their noses together, giggling.

"That's nauseating." James said.

"I apologize, but I must agree with James." Remus said.

"You just don't appreciate the rarity of our relationship." Sirius said. Ginny smiled, kissing him again.

"Keep your hands off of each other." Remus said.


	8. Christmas Break

Chapter 8

Christmas Break

Ginny released Sirius as they appeared before the Potter's house. "Yippee." he said. She laughed. "Come on." he said. They went inside and took their trunks to their rooms. Then they went down and saw Mr. and Mrs. Potter greeting Remus, Lily, and James.

"Ginny, Sirius." Mr. Potter smiled. Ginny smiled and hugged them. When the hello's were complete, the fivesome went up to Ginny's room.

"So, what did you guys have in mind for break?" Ginny asked.

"I have no intention of leaving your side." Sirius said.

"I'm going to go through a few books." Remus smiled.

"We're going to see if we can get James into a few muggle habits." Lily said.

"Why?" Sirius asked.

"Because WE want to teach US the imprtance of getting along with muggles." James said. Ginny laughed.

"What about you?" Lily smiled.

"I don't know. Sleep all day and sneak out at night." she shrugged. James smiled.

"Sirius, your children are going to be little hellians."

"Yes, they will be. And I'll cherish all ten of them." Sirius smiled.

"So, who exactly is having ten children for you? Because I'm not having more than four." Ginny said.

"What if they're all girls?"

"Then you get four daughters."

"What about carrying on the family name?"

"Pheonix Black has a nice ring, why can't a girl take over the family?"

"Simple, I do have some pride in the name Black."

"Well, I can't see why! Your mother is naggy, your father is a moron, your brother is a deatheater, your sister is marrying Malfoy."

"But some people in my family are good people and Black is an old family name."

"Riddled with decades, nay centuries, of dark wizards!" she snapped.

"Oh, Riddle, the ex!" he spat. She gasped.

"You have no right to go there. I told you about all of that because I trusted you with the information." she said quietly. She went to the door and held it open. They all walked out, leaving Ginny and Sirius alone. "You, too." she said. He opened his mouth to speak. "I don't wanna hear it right now, Sirius. Just go." she said.

"Ginny, I..."

"I said go." she looked away from him. He walked to her and kissed her cheek gently.

"I love you." he whispered, walking out. Ginny closed the door and sighed. She laid on her bed and looked out the window. The snow had fogged the pane up.

"Fog the pain." she whispered, standing. She went outside, ignoring Sirius, James, Lily, and Remus' objections that she wan't wearing a coat. She walked to the forest, not noticing the cold. She looked around and saw a small clearing. She ran to it and fell in the center. She stayed there, looking up as the snow fell on her, until she heard a voice.

"Ginny." Sirius said, approaching her slowly. She looked at him and sighed.

"I'm not dead, asshole. I wanted to get away from you." she said.

"You shut me out of your room, isn't that enough?"

"No. You linger, I don't know how to explain it."

"I left the room, Ginny, you're going to freeze."

"I'll be fine." she said.

"Well, I'd like to be sure of that." he said, holding out her coat.

"Dammit, Sirius, why can't you be like all of the other stupid boyfriends and pretend it's all my fault?" she sobbed, standing. She hit him in the chest repeatedly, crying. He wrapped the coat around her shoulders, ignoring the punches to his chest. He just held her until she stopped.

"Let's get you inside." he said. She didn't respond, head leaning against his chest. He looked down at her and chuckled gently. She was asleep. He picked her up and took her back to her room before explaining shortly to James, Remus, and Lily. Heleft Ginny to sleep, not noticing the pained expression indicating her nightmare.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""Nightmare""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ginny watched as Tom circled her. They were in the chamber. "Why are you making me do this to you, Ginny? I'm here to stay, you can't get rid of me, I'm a part of you. We'll kill him, you know. Eventually we'll kill all of them. You can't love anyone but me." he said. She glared at him.

"I'm not eleven anymore, Tom!"

"You may not be eleven anymore," he stood in front of her and she frowned. "but you'll always be little Ginny in the chamber. No one will let you out, you can't leave." he said. He brushed her hair out of her face, smirking. "Not that you want to leave me." he said.

"I killed you. I hate you." she said. He laughed.

"You hate me? You're so cute, you actually believe that. You don't hate me, Ginny, you still love me."

"I do not! I love..." she stopeed, seeing his green eyes change red. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"You know what I'm doing, Ginny. Let's see just how sweet your dear mutt is after this." he said.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""End Nightmare""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ginny sat up, smirking. There was one difference in her. Her eyes were red. She looked out at the dark sky and went to Sirius' room. She opened the door and saw him drawing.

"Siri." she said gently. He looked at her.

"Ginny, why are you awake?" he asked. She pouted cutely.

"You don't want me here, Siri?" she cooed, leaning against the wall vulnerably. He stood.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"What do you mean, Siri? It's me." she said.

"No, Ginny isn't that affectionate. You aren't Ginny." he said. She smirked. "You're Tom, aren't you?"

"Of course not, Siri, baby. It's me." she moved toward him, hips swinginng seductively. She pushed him onto the bed and climbed over him.

"Get off, Tom." he grabbed her arms gently, picking her up.

"No. I want to hurt her." she said.

"You can't use me to do it." he said.

"Really?" she smirked. She scrunched her eyes for a second and his arms and legs were tied down. She climbed back onto him and he glared at her. "Siri, baby..." she cooed. She kissed him.

"Ginny, Siriu..." James stopped, walking in. She looked at him.

"She's possessed." Sirius said.

"I'll be right with you." Ginny said. James pulled out his wand.

"Petrificus Totalis." he said. Ginny fell stiff as a board. James helped Sirius out of the imaginary binds. "What's going on?"

"She's being possessed by Tom Riddle."

"I thought she said he was gone."

"Well, she was wrong, wasn't she?!" Sirius snapped. He set a hand on Ginny's cheek and she began convulsing on the floor and passed out, a dark cloud moving out of her mouth and dissapearing. A second later, she sat up.

"Siri." she said quickly, eyes still closed. He held her face in his hands, trying to calm her.

"Ginny, is it you?" he asked. Her eyes opened and she looked at him.

"Siri, I'm so sorry." she sobbed, flinging her arms around him. He stroked her back gently, sighing.

"It's not your fault, love. It's okay now. Shoosh shoosh." he whispered. She fell asleep and he covered her on his bed before turning to James. "What is it?"

"Uh...I came to ask if you knew the name of a good date place. You've been wooing, I gave it up after I met Lily. I want to take her somewhere special." James said, glancing at Ginny's sleeping form.

"Take her to a muggle restaraunt, she'll appreciate the gesture to understand muggle customs." Sirius sighed. James nodded and walked out, closing the door behind himself. Sirius turned back to watch Ginny sleeping. "What will I do with you, faerie?" he sighed. He kissed her forehead tenderly and pulled a chair up to sit beside the bed.

Ginny woke the next morning and looked around. She saw Sirius watching her, obviously exhausted. "Siri..." she began. He immediately hugged her.

"Why didn't you say he was still with you?"

"He hadn't bothered me for a couple years, I thought he was gone." she said. He sighed.

"I love you, Ginny, you need to trust me."

"I do."

"Then tell me everything. What was up with you last night? Or him, rather?"

"He got jealous of you and wanted to hurt me."

"So he was going to make you seem like a whore?"

"What did he do?" Ginny frowned.

"You...he tied me to the bed. Then James came in and petrified him. Then a smoke shot out of your mouth and vanished."

"That's not like me. You know I wouldn't...tie you down." she blushed. He chuckled.

"I knew it wasn't you." he said.

"You did?"

"Yes. You don't do that hip thing. Too bad, it looked nice." he sighed. She hit him.

"What hip thing?"

"You know, the walk where your hips go into different time zones when you swing them." he said. She nodded.

"Oh, that. I've never been good at that. I don't have hips." she said. He laughed.

"You do, Ginny." he looked her over.

"Hey." she objected. He smiled. "So, um...we didn't..."

"No, I knew you wouldn't do that." he said.

"Oh...okay." she nodded slowly.

"You okay?" he asked, getting up. She nodded, sighing. "What's wrong?" he sat next to her.

"Nothing. Come on, we should get down to breakfast." she said.

"Breakfast can wait, what's wrong?" he touched her shoulder gently.

"Why do you think I wouldn't do that?" she asked, looking hurt. He frowned. "Really, what is it? Do I act like I'm not interested in it or something?" she asked.

"I...you...there's no correct answer to this."

"Sirius, honestly." she said. He sighed.

"You don't act...uninterested. I just don't get the same slut-for- Sirius vibe off of you. And you've never tried anything, so..." he shrugged.

"Because I don't do that. And you share a room with two guys." she said.

"You're shy? You? Miss Fire and Stars? But everyone notices you."

"I know, I just am. It doesn't make sense." she sighed.

"It doesn't have to. Now, come on." he smiled. She smiled and nodded. They went down to breakfast.

Afterwards, they all went up to Sirius' room. Ginny jumped onto the bed and took all of the covers, making him laugh. "Gin." he said.

"What?"she smiled. Heshook his head, beaming.

"I think this is the point an old friend of mine would say barf." James said. Lily smiled.

"I'll say it. Barf." Remus said.

"Aww, we need to find you a woman." Ginny said. They all laughed.

"I'm bored." Sirius said.

"Well, we can play quidditch. Train for tough weather."

"Ugh! What's with you Potter's and trying to kill your team?" Ginny glared at him. He laughed.

"Aw, how are mommy and daddy?"

"We're fine."Lily said. James kissed her forehead. "So, did you two work everything out?"

"No." Ginny laughed.

Christmas rolled around and nothing changed between the fivesome except James love of muggle things. He had as many batteries as Mr. Weasley and he even learned to use the fellytone. Ginny and Sirius had spent the day after Christmas on a constant picnic and had used a heating blanket and hot cocoa to keep warm.


	9. Graduation

Chapter 9

Graduation

Ginny looked at Sirius, smiling proudly, and he laughed, tugging at the collar of his scarlet robe. "You look so professional." she said. He shook his head and pulled her away from Lily and James.

"You know what James is gonna do?" he asked.

"No, what?" Ginny frowned.

"He going to propose to Lily during her vaaladictorian speech." he whispered. Ginnylooked at him, wide-eyed.

"Are you serious?"

"Black." he nodded. She giggled.

"She's gonnabe so shocked." she said. They went down to the Great Hall and he joined the other seventh years on stage. She sat in the front row, watching him.

When the ceremony began, they called forth the students by house. James, Sirius, Remus, Lily, and three other girls all stepped toward the fronth of the stage. "Mr. Sirius Black, Mr. Remus Lupin, Mr. James Potter, MissLily Evans, Miss Chandra Leslie, Miss Jenny Hollick, and Miss Carrie Dons. Our Gryffindor class for this year. Raise your wands high and know you have made it through childhood and are now adult wizards and witches. Most of you anyways." Dumbledore smiled at Sirius and James, whom were making dead expressions.

They same went for the other three houses. Then it was time for that valadictorian speech. "Now, the pride of our academic year, Miss Lily Evans of Gryffindor, will give the valadictorian speech." Dumbledore moved away from the front and was shortly replaced by Lily.

"Hello, everyone. Today has been unbelievable. Our school years have been unbelievable, actually. We've made friends and love that will follow us the rest of our years. Some of us made better life choices than others. And some of us have goofed off all seven years like big, show-offy jerks, hint hint boys. The point is that we'll never forget our years here, and it's probably for the best..." she was cut off suddenly when James stepped out of the crowd. She looked at him curiously.

"Lily...you're an amazing witch. You're an amazing person. Knowing you and loving you has made me a better man. Marry me." he dropped to his knees and looked up at her, holding out a ring. Lily looked down at him, smiling with tears in her eyes.

"Oh James, of course I will." she giggled. He put the ring on her finger and shelooked out at the crownd. "Dismissed!" she said. She and James ran out. Sirius jumped off the stage, smiling, and Ginny hugged him.

"Congradulations." she smiled. He laughed.

"Thanks, baby. Come on. I want you to meet some people." he said. He led her to the back of the room and she looked at three people. "Ginny, this is my mum, dad, and Regulus. Everyone, this is my girlfriend, Ginny." he said. Ginny smiled sweetly at the people she despised.

"Girlfriend...and we're meeting her?" Mr. Black frowned. Sirius nodded. Mr. Black smiled. "Are you going to do the same as your friend?"

"No, father. She's graduating next year. I just wanted you all to meet her. She means a lot to me, so." Sirius shrugged. Regulus frowned.

"Is she a mudblood?"

"Don't use that word around me." Ginny said.

"Ginny is a pureblood, not that it matters." Sirius sighed.

"Really? That's wonderful." Mr. Black said.

"Sirius, are you going to be home for your celebration dinner?" Mrs. Black asked.

"No, mum. I'm going out with Ginny." he said.

"Okay, see ya, bro." Regulus sighed. Mrs. Black shot him a glance. "Right, whatever. Ginevra, would you like to join us since Sirius insists on despising his heritage?"

"I don't consider dark arts to be a heritage. More like a terrible life decision." Ginny said. Sirius smirked.

"I got me the mouthiest one I could find." he said.

"You wouldn't happen to be the girl from October that had the altercation with HIM in Hogsmeade, would you?" Regulus asked.

"Me? Even if it were, I wouldn't admit it to you."

"Really? I'll take that as an admission of guilt."

"There's no guilt in someone helping to rid the world of idiocity. You know, if I helped." she said.

"We've got to go." Sirius said. He led Ginny out to the lake and they sat under the tree.

"So, Siri, what are you going to do now that you're a free mutt?"

"I'm going to get a flat, move in with this chick I know, and then go for auror training in August."

"Chick? Who?" she asked jealously. He smiled. "Oh, me, right." she blushed.

"Yeah. You're definately no Ravenclaw."

"Hey." she shoved him. He laughed. "Well, if I'm not smart enough for you, I'm leaving." she said playfully.

"Fine, twerp."

"Fine to you, too, mutt." she stood. He pulled her down and laid over her.

"Where are you going?" he smiled. She laughed.

"Nowhere apparently." she kissed his jawline and he grinned.

"Come on, we should get back up to Gryffindor." he stood and helped her up. Suddenly, a portal appeared. They looked into it, wands already out, and people walked through.

"Harry? Ron, Hermione? Mum? Guys? Why are you all here?" she frowned. Mrs. Weasley hugged her and Harry picked her up, spinning her. He tried to kiss her, but Sirius shoved him away, pulling Ginny behind himself.

"Get your damned hands off my girl." he spat. Harry frowned.

"Sirius, what are you talking about? Ginny, come on. We got hold of a time spell." he held out his hand.

"Potter, I don't care if your dad is my best friend, but she's MY girlfriend and you are a moron." Sirius glowered. James and Lily ran over, beaming, and Lily froze, staring at Harry.

"Mum." Harry smiled.

"You guys have your family reunion, but keep your son away." Sirius said. James looked at his protective hold on Ginny, then at Harry.

"Harry...Ginny and Sirius are in love." he said, setting a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Sirius Black? Ginny, how can you love Sirius Black? He was in Azkaban, he's such a...baby." Mrs. Weasley sighed. Ginny shoved past Sirius.

"He's a wonderful man that I love and loves me back. He hasn't been in Azkaban. He's not a baby. He's mature and strong and protective...and mine."

"But, Gin..." Harry began.

"Harry, don't. Just don't. It's good to see you, but I'm staying here." she sighed. She looked at her mum. "It's wonderful to see you again, mum. To see all of you. But...I'm not going back. I'm going to stay with Sirius."

"But you two weren't even friends before he..." Harry stopped.

"No, we weren't. But no one was really his friend, no one could comprehend the terror he'd faced. You don't even know him, how can you ask me to turn my back on what I have with him? You're such a..." she shook her head. "There aren't words for how mean that is. It's damned Malfoyish of you."

"Speaking of Malfoy." Sirius said. Ginny looked towards the approaching blonde and swore.

"Go, guys. We can deal with him." she said.

"But, Gin..." Ron began.

"Ron, go." she shook her head. Harry, Hermione, and the Weasley's all piled back through the portal and were gone. The portal vanished.

"BLACK! WEASLEY!"

"Hello, Lucius." Ginny pulled her wand and Sirius mimicked. "To what do we owe the displeasure?"

"You vile little brat!" Lucius raised his wand. Someone tackled him from behind and they looked at Remus.

"You even try it and I'll rip your fucking head off, Malfoy." he spat, standing. Lucius looked at Lily, James, Ginny, Sirius, and Remus.

"You'll regret this, brat." he ran off. Sirius and Ginny put their wands back in their pockets and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I don't think I'll ever regret my decisions." she murmured, looking up at him. He smiled down at her and their lips met.


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue

Ginny sat up and looked around the bedroom. Sirius was gone. "Fuck." she sighed. She sat up, touching her swelled stomach, and the door opened. Two little red heads ran in, curls buncing, and Harry followed with a small blonde boy with pink stripes in his hair and another clan of red-heads. The little girl in the group, Ginny Weasley, looked at Ginny.

"MUMMY, MUMMY! UNCLE JAMES, UNCLE RE, AND DADDY ARE IT!" the first two girls yelled. James, Remus, and Sirius came in.

"Sirius, are you terrorizing the children?" Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"It's all James' fault." Sirius pointed to his friend. She laughed, then turned back to the young Ginny. She was 3, still very tiny.

"Hello, Ginger." she smiled. The girl looked at her, then Sirius, and smiled. "How are the boys treating you?"

"Fine, Mrs. Black."

"Okay. You two..." she looked at her husband and James, "...act your age, not your IQ."

"I take offense at that." Sirius smiled.

"I know. You're acting lower than your IQ." she shrugged. He laughed.

---------

Ginny looked at Remus, Nymphadora, and their son, Jordan. They were all at the Weasley house for little Ginny's sweet sixteen. "Do you have it?" she looked at Nymphadora. The auror handed her a time turner and Ginny looked around for her younger self. She went to the girl and smiled. "Ginger."

"Hello, Mrs. Black." Ginny smiled. The older Ginny handed her the time turner and a long note.

"Twenty years should do it. Dumbledore will be expecting you." she said, walking off. The younger Ginny watched her go, then read through the letter.

_Ginevra M. Weasley,_

_This time turner was given to me when I _

_was your age and now I'm giving it to you. Go _

_back in time twenty years to when the marauders_

_were about to enter their seventh year. You'll _

_stay with the Potter's. You'll find love in the past._

_I swear you will. And you're wondering how? _

_Because, Ginny, I'm you. I went back in time and_

_fell in love with Sirius. You'll do the same, I _

_have no doubt. You will grow into my life. Grow_

_into who I am. I have no regrets from my life with_

_him. Never a bad thought against my life. But if _

_you stay here, I fear you will. Go back, find love. _

_Be happy. And never change who you are._

_Ginevra M. Black_

Ginny looked at her older self and Sirius. Both were watching her. She nodded quickly and ran off. Remus looked at them. "So, you think she'll do it?"

"I should say so. She's had a crush on Sirius since she was twelve." Jordan smiled. Nymphadora hit the back of his head and the sky-blue hair changed paisley. Remus smiled.

"You really need to settle on a color."

"Why? It's so fun changing."

"Sure, sure." Nymphadora rolled her eyes.

"Oh, leave him alone. I like it." Ginny smiled. Sirius nudged her.

"I thought you liked me?"

"I did, but you made me have nine children. I officially hate your guts."

"I'm hurt. Honestly."

"I don't care." she stuck her tongue out at him and he smiled.

"So you don't want to try for ten?"

"If you're giving birth."

"That even sounds painful."

"Oh, shut up."

Molly came over to them. "Have you seen Ginny? She's missing."

"I'm sure she's around somewhere." James smiled.

Okay, it;'s really over. Bye.


End file.
